Nouvelle Cible Intime Sérieuse
by nardy
Summary: Jethro Leroy Gibbs et Tony DiNozzo vont peut arriver à comprendre que l'amitié peut aussi conduire à l'amour...
1. Nouvelle Cible Intime Sérieuse

**DISCLAIMER**: je suis absolument positive, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni les merveilleux acteurs de cette série...Dommage.

**Rating M, voire MA**

**Slash Jethro-Tony**

Ceci est un slash, c'est à dire une fic, impliquant des relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes, donc: pas aimer, pas lire, simple NON?  
Spoiler: left for dead

**

* * *

Nouvelle Cible Intime Sérieuse**.

Gibbs était assis à son bureau pour ne pas changer, il travaillait sur divers rapports à terminer, le dernier était un peu spécial, il voyait encore le regard perdu de Cait quand la bombe avait explosé et quand la femme avait sauté, tuant son patron dans le même mouvement. Il se sentait désolé pour la jeune femme, elle avait cru tellement fort à l'histoire de la victime, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que celle ci la manipulait, lui faisant retrouver pour elle, les personnes qu'elle avait l'intention de tuer.

Sur ce coup là, DiNozzo n'était pas entré dans le jeu de sa collègue et Gibbs se demandait pourquoi. Ces deux là étaient comme chien et chat, toujours à se disputailler, mais finalement assez complices. Surtout dans les conneries en fait. A se demander pour quelles raisons, ils étaient encore dans son équipe. Peut être, parce qu'ils étaient fabuleux comme enquêteurs tous les deux.

Un bref coup d'oeil vers le bureau de Tony et Gibbs réalisa que le jeune homme était encore là lui aussi, minuit n'était pourtant pas loin et l'enquête terminée depuis des heures. Son rapport était terminé depuis un moment aussi, puisque Gibbs avait reçu un message dans sa boite mail l'informant de l'ajout de celui ci au sommier.

Subrepticement Jethro observa Tony, celui regardait son écran d'ordinateur avec une certaine fixité, ce qui révélait un problème chez le jeune homme.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard suivit les contours du visage de son subordonné. Sans le perpétuel mouvement, et les non moins perpétuelles bêtises qu'il proférait, il se rendait compte que son collègue était séduisant. Très séduisant même, un visage assez grave, de beaux yeux bruns dans le vague.

_"Séduisant? De beaux yeux? Jethro, t'es complètement à côté de la plaque... T'as jamais, mais alors, t'entends bien, jamais été attiré par le moindre mec, pour preuve, t'as juste épousé trois femmes, donc_...

_Donc t'es pas doué pour les histoires hétéro, serait peut être temps de passer a autre chose finalement... _

De la à sauter sur Tony, il y avait un monde.

Plus hétéro que DiNozzo, devait pas y avoir...

Même lui avec trois épouses ne tenait pas la comparaison.

Avec un petit sourire moqueur il replongea vers son rapport, manquant le bref coup d'oeil de Tony à son endroit.

Tony qui trouvait que le regard de Gibbs sur lui n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, il lui réchauffait le coeur, le faisant s'accélérer, son souffle devenait un peu saccadé. Il reporta son regard sur le mail qu'il était en train d'écrire.

"... Mes mains sur vous, vous poussant au bout de vos réserves.

Mes lèvres sur les vôtres et mon corps contre le vôtre.

Je suis complètement fou à l'idée de vous serrer contre moi.

J'ai envie de tellement de choses que je ne sais pas comment vous en parler.

Vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais intéressé par moi, je le sais.

Comment pourriez vous? Vous aimez les femmes, je le sais.

Je croyais moi aussi être dans ce cas, là, mais je n'en suis plus certain à ce jour.

Votre regard me rend fébrile, votre voix me fait frissonner, je ne me suis jamais trouvé attiré par un homme avant vous.

Je suis complètement paumé dans mes envies et dans mes sentiments.

Je...

"DiNozzo? Demanda Gibbs en se levant. Tu as terminé? Je pars.

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers lui et hocha la tête.

"Ok Boss. Je descends avec toi.

Il tendit la main et sauvegarda son mail avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il se leva et enfila son blouson avant de prendre son sac à dos.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, se frôlant en prenant place dans la cabine. Tony s'appuya a la paroi du fond laissant son regard errer sur le dos de son supérieur, croisant les yeux bleus dans le reflet de la porte.

"Oui? dit Gibbs.

"Co... comment Boss?

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Tony secoua la tête en baissant le regard.

"Non Boss... Pas de problèmes. Souffla-t-il.

_"Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tony n'est jamais comme ça. J'ai bien envie de le serrer dans mes bras... _

_Le serrer dans mes bras... _

_Ca va pas du tout. Je suis complètement cinglé... _

Quand la cabine de l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, Gibbs fit un pas et laissa passer le jeune homme.

"Salut Boss, murmura-t-il en s'élançant vers le coin du parking où était garée sa voiture.

Gibbs se rendait lui aussi vers sa voiture quand son portable vibra contre sa hanche, avec un soupir résigné il prit l'appareil et vérifia le numéro avant de décrocher.

"Ducky?

"Jethro, il faut que tu viennes au labo, enfin, si tu es encore dans les parages. Sinon ça attendra.

"J'arrive Ducky. Dit Gibbs en entendant le moteur d'une voiture, il patienta quelques secondes et vit Tony partir.

Un bref pincement au creux de son estomac et il secoua la tête.

Il entra dans la morgue et trouva Ducky et Gérald en train de tourner autours d'un corps allongé sur une des tables de dissection, Duck hocha la tête à son arrivée et se tourna vers lui, il baissa le masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage et vint vers lui, il lui prit la main et le mena vers le corps disséqué.

"Jethro. Il faut que tu voies ça, nous avons trouvé un truc curieux avec Gérald, vois tu le corps de notre cher ami...

La discussion vers laquelle l'entraîna son ami, ne trouva sa conclusion que deux heures plus tard, avec un Gibbs penché sur l'ordinateur de Tony, ouvrant celui ci car il avait besoin d' un dossier.

Le code d'accès bien que facile de Dinozzo, était à des lieues de la logique de Gibbs et il du se résoudre à l'appeler.

"DiNozzo!

"Heu? Boss? Marmonna la voix du jeune agent.

Il se levait lentement de son canapé sur lequel il venait de passer un moment des plus agréables en songeant à l'homme qui occupait ses pensées et ses nuits.

"J'ai besoin de ton code d'accès. Demanda Gibbs d'une voix froide.

"Quel code?

"Ton Ordinateur Tony. Cria un Gibbs légèrement énervé. Pas la porte de ton immeuble!

"Ha, heu, oui boss, le code d'accès de mon ordinateur, heu évidement. Balbutia Tony en se réveillant tout à fait cette fois...

"DiNozzo... Gronda Jethro.

"Gibbs. Boss.

"Quoi Gibbs?

"Ben c'est le mot de passe de mon Pc patron... Dit Tony en rougissant, assez content que le rougissement ne se voie pas par téléphone.

"Mon nom? En quel honneur Dinozzo?

"Heu... J'en.. je sais pas boss, Mentit Tony en se rallongeant , c'était comme ça quand je suis arrivé.

Un reniflement incrédule lui parvint avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Gibbs reposa lentement son téléphone, il ne se sentait plus très bien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la sensation était étrange.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil de Tony et tapa le code d'accès de l'ordinateur, retenant son souffle quand même. Mais quand il parvint sur la page d'accueil, il ne vit rien de spécial, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il secoua la tête.

Qu'avait il pensé? Que Tony avait des photos de lui comme fond d'écran?

Décidément, il devenait plus que gaga.

L'âge sans le moindre doute.

Il navigua dans les dossiers et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, des renseignements sur la soeur d'un marine en Géorgie.

Il devait reconnaître que Tony était un agent formidable, il gardait tout. Les détails de tous ses rapports, classés dans des dossiers, même les détails récoltés sans utilité.

Et bingo. Ce détail là, il avait eu l'intelligence de le garder.

Et le marine inconnu allait retrouver sa famille.

Sur le point de refermer les dossier et d'éteindre l'ordi, Gibbs vit une fenêtre de messenger s'ouvrir, et un message apparaître.

"Hello mon poussin bleu...

Jethro fixa l'écran en souriant, définitivement, Dinozzo était un dragueur fini.

"Play boy? T'es là? Fais pas le timide c'est moi...

"Tony?

Jethro regardait les message s'inscrire sur l'écran, fasciné. Se demandant qui était la belle qui insistait si lourdement.

"Ok amour. T'as l'air occupé. Viens me rejoindre dès que tu peux. Je serais au club.

Bisous... Avec la langue dans la bouche à défaut d'ailleurs...

Jack.

La fenêtre se referma devant un Gibbs transformé en statue de sel.

Le messenger n'était plus actif, mais les dernières lignes dansaient devant ses yeux.

_Ok Amour... Avec la langue dans la bouche, a défaut d'ailleurs...Jack..._

Ce Jack avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

D'ailleurs étais ce de l'humour?

La question tourna un long moment dans sa tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

Gibbs se décida à mettre l'ordinateur hors tension, éteignit l'écran et se leva à contre coeur, il était bien là , dans l'espace de Tony.

Mais visiblement n'avait rien à y faire, ce Jack... Occupant probablement une part de sa vie, celle qui n'était pas dévolue aux femelles en tout genre qui passaient à sa portée.

Etrange, il ne pensait pas que Tony puisse marcher à voile et à vapeur, encore que rien ne le prouvait.

Le Jack en question pouvait être un ami, un simple ami.

_"Ouais comme la cousine qui sert de prétexte aux nanas que l'on double. _

_Si c'est juste un copain, je veux bien arrêter le café une semaine... ouaipppp une journée, c'est suffisant... Même pour les beaux yeux de Tony, je ne me passerais pas de café une semaine..._

Les pensées de Gibbs lui arrachèrent un nouveau sourire, encore cette obsession avec les yeux de Tony, brun clair tirant vers le vert, une couleur peu commune. De toutes façons rien n'était commun chez ce garçon, ni sa taille ( il le dépassait de quelques centimètres), ni son visage, un mélange réussi de jeunesse et de maturité, un peu grave par moments. Et sa gentillesse avec les autres et cette adoration qu'il proférait à son endroit. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, il le regardait avec adoration parfois.

Ni son corps, qu'il savait parfait, pour l'avoir vu en tenue d' Adam à Cuba. Grâce en soit rendue a cet idiot d'iguane. Il avait juste un peu grincé des dents en réalisant que Cait avait elle aussi profité de la vue.

Et donc il réalisait maintenant que ça devait bien faire plusieurs mois que Tony occupait ses pensées.

Celles de nuit pour le moins... enfin jusqu'à ce soir, il n'avait jamais osé penser à DiNozzo comme ça, et surtout ici. Le bureau avait été une zone de sécurité pour lui, il s'interdisait de penser à Lui.

Surtout à Lui comme ça.

Mais rien à faire, une pointe de désespoir lui rappelait que Tony était:

1: Jeune et n'avait sûrement rien à faire d'un ex sergent instructeur borné et obtus

2: Un homme à femme jusqu'au dernières nouvelles

et point le plus important:

3: Un membre de son équipe et que la règle qu'il avait institué lui même et nommé Règle N°12, était là pour justement empêcher que les choses ne dérapent au bureau comme ailleurs.

Secouant la tête il sortit de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers sa voiture en se disant que la soirée allait être longue, il allait poncer la coque de son bateau, encore et encore, occupant ses mains et son esprit sur autre chose que Tony.

Tony avait eu un peu de mal à se détendre après le coup de fil de Gibbs, il se doutait que l'homme n'avait pas vraiment cru à son histoire de mot de passe, mais c'était la seule façon d'expliquer le pourquoi de la chose. Et encore, il avait eu du nez de ne pas mettre la photo que Abby lui avait donné en fond d'écran, une photo magnifique, lui et Gibbs se regardant avec intensité.

Le regard bleu porcelaine le transperçant. Et pourtant cette photo n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle racontait, Cait l'avait prise par inadvertance en quadrillant une scène de crime, son doigt posé sur le déclencheur alors qu'elle se tournait pour photographier un indice quelconque. Et en fait lui et Gibbs étaient sur le point de s'engueuler, encore et toujours.

Gibbs ordonnant et lui râlant avant de se faire remettre en place par un:

"Est ce qu'il y avait autre chose qu'un ordre dans le ton de ma voix! DiNozzo! Aboyé par le boss.

Le jeune agent avait sauté sur son sac à dos et s'était éclipsé au pas de course, redoutant de déplaire à son supérieur encore un peu plus.

Le coeur entre les dents, la voix de Gibbs lui faisant toujours un effet particulier, entre haine et passion.

Une envie indicible de se mettre à genoux devant lui si il le lui avait ordonné.

Une envie incroyable d'obéir à tout.

Une envie incompréhensible de le laisser lui faire des choses...indues...

Il était retourné dans son appartement malgré les dégâts, il n'avait pas d'eau et devrait probablement partir plus tôt le lendemain matin pour se doucher au Ncis.

Mais Gibbs avait été clair sur un point, il ne devait pas rester au bureau et n'avait pas la moindre chance de se faire inviter à partager la maison de son chef.

Bien que les quelques mots qu'il lui avait dit peu après l'explosion eussent pu s'appliquer à lui aussi:

"Ma porte est ouverte...

Mais il l'avait pris pour Cait.

Refusant d'imaginer que Gibbs puisse lui faire pareille offre, et il était retourné chez lui.

La nuit serait longue...

* * *

Je fais de nouveaux essais, mais les fics avec perso pas magique c'est moins facile à gérer...

Bisoumouchous


	2. Non C'est Inutile de Soupirer

DISCLAIMER: Ils seraient à moi , je serais riche et heureuse, c'est pas le cas...

Rating M dans un futur proche

Aucun spoiler, pas d'épisode en vue

Le sel de ma vie: Un peu plus tard, je suis méga en retard.

Note: J'ai changé la couleur des yeux de Tony suite à la remarque pertinente d'une revieweuse, Merci à toi.

* * *

**_Non C'est Inutile de Soupirer _**

Si pour Tony, la nuit, enfin les quelques heures qui restaient, furent longues, ce ne fut rien en comparaison à la fin de nuit de Gibbs.

Les gestes lents et précis qui devaient parfaire la courbure du bateau, devenaient furieusement sensuels, la texture du bois qui s'adoucissait lui faisait penser à de la peau.

Une peau dorée et douce, qui appelait les caresses, une peau qui aurait pu appartenir à un jeune homme brun et toujours largement bronzé.

La peau de Tony telle qu'il se plaisait à l'imaginer.

_"Définitivement pété les plombs Gibbs... Imaginer la texture de la peau de DiNozzo. J'en deviens pathétique. Je ne me reconnais plus.  
Je passe mon temps à baver sur lui depuis tout à l'heure. Je me demande qui est ce Jack qui voulait lui parler.  
Je me demande à quel moment j'ai basculé dans la plus parfaite crétinerie.  
Et désirer un de ses collègue c'est de la pure crétinerie.  
Sans compter que ce collègue est un homme, et que je n'ai jamais jeté un regard à un homme. Pas dans cette optique du moins. Pas encore. Mais je sens bien que ça arrive... D'ailleurs Jethro, sois honnête et essaie de persuader la partie basse de ton anatomie de ne pas se mettre au garde à vous à chaque fois que Tony entre dans une pièce... Comme maintenant... _

En grommelant dans sa barbe, Gibbs baissa la tête en signe de défaite et avec un soupir laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps, laissant échapper la feuille de papier de verre qui tomba au sol doucement. Il refusait de se laisser aller à une caresse qui pour aussi tentante soit elle, ne lui paraissait pas bien. Il posa son front sur la coque du bateau et ferma les yeux, ordonnant à ses mains de se poser sur le bois doux, l'effort était intense et il n'y parvint que parce que la honte de désirer cette caresse, matait son désir de l'avoir.

Il respira lentement comptant jusqu'à cent, deux cent, mille. Laissant son corps se calmer. "Suffit... Gronda-t-il dans une grimace.

"Suffit... Soupira-t-il une seconde plus tard.

Il abandonna le bateau, et monta se coucher, éteignant la lumière en haut des escaliers, traînant les pieds en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, contrairement à ses habitudes, il laissa tomber ses vêtements à terre, s'en dégageant sans la moindre douceur, évitant de penser. Il se glissa dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau: froide... Très froide, même...  
Il parvint a dormir deux à trois petites heures, rien de très inhabituel pour lui.

A six heures à peine, Gibbs entra dans les vestiaires du Ncis, la vapeur d'eau embuait la pièce, une belle voix fredonnait une mélodie connue. Il haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tony se douchait et l'espace d'un bref instant, Jethro se demanda si aller le rejoindre sous la douche serait mal pris... Sans le moindre doute.

Donc direction la salle de repos, faire couler le café, tant pis pour les autres, ils allaient avoir du pétrole liquide à boire.

"Z'ont qu'à arriver plus tôt que moi, c'est tout! Songea Gibbs avec un sourire narquois.

Sourire qui coupa le souffle de Tony. Il était sorti de sa douche et s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse, espérant avoir le temps de préparer le café pour son chef préféré. Gibbs. Son seul chef de toutes façons... Il était à l'entrée de la salle et l'observait, terminant de ranger le café dans le placard, avec ce petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, une étincelle dans le regard de porcelaine bleue.

Tony sentit son estomac faire des noeuds et son coeur manquer quelques battements. Gibbs sentit le regard de Tony posé sur lui et ses épaules de raidirent, il se tendit, se préparant à la vision de DiNozzo avant d'oser se tourner vers lui, l'hésitation à peine visible dans son mouvement.

"Tony...

"Boss... Déjà là? Questionna le jeune agent en entrant dans la pièce.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil, et s'appuya contre le comptoir derrière lui, croisant les bras.

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Non? Dit il d'une voix amusée. Douche?

Tony se mit à rire en passant la main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

"Excellente déduction... Tu devrais songer à devenir enquêteur...tu sais... rétorqua-t-il.

Un mouvement vif vers lui et il se baissa de justesse, évitant un torchon volant venant de la direction de Gibbs. Un large sourire éclairait son visage et il perdit son regard un bref instant dans le regard vert.

Le silence qui descendit entre eux n'était pas inconfortable, au contraire. Tony avait envie que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible, mais la sonnerie du téléphone venant du bureau les fit sursauter.

En un instant Gibbs est passé près de Tony, il décroche le téléphone et se présente dans un aboiement. Il hoche la tête et lance un regard à Tony qui comprend et se précipite vers le téléphone, composant le numéro de Cait avant même que Jethro ait raccroché.

"Cait?

"Tony... C'est mon numéro que tu as composé, c'est normal que je sois au bout du fil... Grogne Cait d'une voix encore endormie.

"Je sais que tu adore le son de ma voix de bon matin, mais...

"Quinze minutes DiNozzo! Lance Gibbs en appelant MacGee.

"C'est Gibbs? Demande Cait, bien éveillée cette fois.

"Quinze minutes Cait. Grouilles toi.

"T'es chez Gibbs?

"Nan. Magnes toi, t'as perdu trente secondes. Répond Tony avec un sourire en raccrochant.

"Tony! Tu cherches ce qu'on peut avoir sur la victime. J'appelle Ducky et Abby.

"Bien Chef!

Tony s'installa à son bureau et mit son ordinateur sous tension, quelques minutes plus tard il était plongé dans des fichiers classés secret défense.

Il n'était pas loin des quinze minutes quand Cait fit irruption dans le bureau, cheveux moins soigneusement coiffés que d'habitude et son chemisier mal boutonné.

"Quoi? Dit elle en voyant le regard de son collègue sur elle.

"Chemisier Cait... MacGee... Bon timing...Gibbs ne va pas râler cette fois... Dit Tony en se levant et en enfilant son blouson.

"Je ne vais pas râler pour quoi DiNozzo? Gronde Jethro en rentrant dans le bureau.

"Pour rien Boss. Pour rien...

"Tony! Voiture! Intime l'homme en lançant le trousseau de clefs.

L'équipe descendit au garage et partit pour sa nouvelle enquête.

De nouveau, il n'était pas loin de minuit quand le bureau se vida de ses occupants. Comme la veille, Tony était à son bureau, attendant que Gibbs se décide à partir. Il était revenu sur son mail et le contemplait, il continua à écrire quelques lignes.

La fenêtre de Messenger s'ouvrit:

_"Poussin Bleu?_

_"Yep._

_"Tu réponds ce soir? Moins occupé?_

_"Comment ça ce soir?_

_"T'étais pas bavard hier soir, baby... _

_"Hier soir?_

_"Ben oui, et je t'ai attendu au club toute la nuit..._

_"Danny boy n'était pas là?_

_"Si... Mais tu sais que je rêve de toi Play Boy..._

_"Pervers... Occupes toi de ton Chouchou. Je tiens à ma peau, et Danny sous ses airs innocents est capable de me tuer sans hésiter..._

_"Ha ha ha..._

_"Au fait je n'étais pas là hier soir... Sur messenger en tout cas... Tu es certain que c'était moi?_

_"latinlover, c'est toi non?_

_"Yep._

_"Alors c'était toi._

_"Je te dis..._

Tony s'interrompit et lança un regard vers Gibbs.

Hier soir, dans la nuit tout au moins, Gibbs était venu sur son ordinateur, et comme messenger se lançait à l'ouverture... Il était probable que Jack avait "parlé" avec Gibbs.

Tony se sentait mal à l'aise.

_"C'était mon boss... T'as dit quoi?_

_"Heu... Que je t'attendais au club._

_"Et?_

_"Que je t'embrassais..._

_"C'est tout?_

_"Heu..._

_"Jack!_

_"Avec la langue._

_"Je suis mort... Et toi aussi!_

_"Ok. A un de ces jours mon coeur._

_"Mes meilleurs souvenirs à Danny Boy._

La fenêtre de messenger se referma et Tony se renversa sur son siège, fermant les yeux.

Il était dans une sale position, Gibbs avait été là quand Jack avait fait son petit show. Son ami avait le don de gaffer même sans être là... Il était unique.

Et le mettait dans de beaux draps.

Dieu sait ce que Gibbs allait croire après ça, qu'il était homosexuel? Qu'il allait chasser dans les clubs la nuit?

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour baisser encore un peu plus dans son estime.

Déjà qu'il foirait régulièrement dans ses relations avec les autres, sans parler des baffes qu'il prenait à longueur de temps pour ses remarques idiotes...

Le soupir désespéré de Tony fit lever le regard de Gibbs, il se demanda si son ami "Jack" était revenu lui parler, lui ou un autre, les dernières minutes où Tony avait tapé sur son clavier indiquait qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un.

La jalousie lui suggéra de lancer une pique, mais il se mordit la langue à la place. Pas la peine de montrer qu'il avait été indiscret sans faire exprès.

La vie de Tony ne regardait que lui après tout et la seule chose réellement positive là dedans c'est que peut être qu'il ne serait pas forcement contre une relation avec lui.

_"Une relation avec toi? Jethro... Tu viens de dire quoi là exactement? Que tu veux une relation avec Tony? T'es cinglé. Sans le moindre doute. Et dis à l'obsédé d'en bas de se calmer, sinon tu vas devoir passer la nuit ici._

"Tony?

"Boss?

"Tu veux venir chez moi? T'auras pas besoin de venir te doucher ici demain. D'autant que c'est le week end...

_"J'ai pas dit ça... J'ai pas dit ça... Mais ça va pas..._

_"Il a dit quoi? J'ai pas bien compris, il me propose de venir chez lui? J'y crois pas..._

"Avec plaisir Gibbs, merci. Répondit Tony avant que Jethro n'ait le temps de revenir sur sa proposition.

* * *

Oki, j'avance pas super vite, le prochain risque d'être le dernier.. Vous êtes prévenus... 

Bisoumouchous


	3. Nourrir Cet Incroyable Souffle

**DISCLAIMER**: Je le dis et le répète à l'envie.. Ils ne sont pas à moi... Ne le seront jamais et c'est aussi bien, je continue à fantasmer comme ça...

Rating M dans fort peu de temps, peut être même là... Nan pas là finalement...

**_Le sel de ma vie:_**

Mes doudous, vous êtes gentilles de venir ici, j'espère juste que vous aimez autant que moi...

* * *

Nourrir Cet Incroyable Souffle 

Dans sa propre maison, Jethro ne se sentait pas à l'aise, dans le salon s'amoncelaient les affaires de Tony, en fait pas grand chose malgré tout, deux sacs et encore pas vraiment grands...

Mais revoir Dinozzo dans son salon lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Six mois auparavant il l'avait dépanné, encore une fois son appart avait été sinistré, le gaz et l'électricité cette fois, ce qui impliquait à la fois plus d'eau chaude, pas de quoi cuisiner et en fait pas de quoi vivre finalement. Il avait eu pitié et l'avait invité chez lui, le jeune agent avait réussit en l'espace de trois jour à se rendre haïssable.

Et indispensable.

Contre toute attente DiNozzo était un garçon calme, gentil et serviable. Il avait fait son maximum pour ne pas déranger Gibbs dans ses habitudes et avait réussit à provoquer quelques catastrophes malgré tout. Faisant déborder la baignoire, mettant le feu à sa poêle préférée, faisant s'écrouler quelques piles de bois dans la cave...

Tony avait été tellement honteux qu'il avait préparé ses affaires de lui même, préférant partir avant de se faire jeter dehors, et n'avait jamais su que Gibbs ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça en fait.

Bien au contraire.  
Les quelques jours où le jeune homme avait été là lui avaient fait un bien fou, il commençait à peine, sous ses dehors bourrus, à se rendre compte que la présence de quelqu'un dans sa maison lui plaisait.  
Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme et que c'était Tony. Il était arrivé un soir et avait trouvé la table mise, une sauce fort alléchante mijotant dans la cuisine et un Tony affairé aux fourneaux. La soirée avait été très plaisante, les pâtes fantastiques, et la conversation avait roulé sur des sujets aussi divers que variés, ne s'approchant pas une seule fois de leur travail.

Essayant de faire vraiment connaissance peut être.

Le dernier verre dans le salon, un whisky hors d'âge, Jethro avait eut envie de montrer le bateau, alors il l'avait montré et expliqué à Tony. Lui faisant toucher le bois, respirer la sciure, sentir la courbe des membrures, encore squelette sans coque. Expliquant sa folie, son envie, ce désir insensé de construire un bateau dans un sous sol sans sortie vers le jardin. Ils avaient plaisanté, Tony avait fait ce que lui demandé son chef, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé guider, la main sur la sienne qui avait suivit les courbures du bois blond, l'odeur dans ce sous sol et le corps ferme et chaud de Gibbs contre lui.  
Lui faisant tourner la tête.  
Un peu.  
Depuis ce jour, Tony avait envahi son espace vital.

Depuis longtemps déjà, lentement, subtilement.  
Il avait enregistré les bribes d'informations que lâchait Gibbs parfois.

Ajoutant les données à son disque dur personnel.

Fichier crypté.

Nommé: Boss.

Mission:

Tout apprendre sur le boss, pour le comprendre sans paroles, devancer ses demandes, déchiffrer ses pensées et ses besoins, ses envies aussi parfois. Etre là pour lui le plus souvent possible. Et ne rien montrer. Ne rien laisser transparaître.

Laisser cette envie monter. Ne pas se faire confiance sur ce coup là. Ne pas écouter le corps. Se dire que ce n'était que l'envie d'être ami avec lui.

Il le respectait tellement, c'était un enquêteur hors pair, un meneur d'homme, tellement droit et intransigeant. Tellement hétéro aussi.

Pour essayer de comprendre il était descendu en ville et avait cherché les endroits ou se retrouvaient les homme qui recherchaient des hommes.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser : homo, moins encore gay.

Il était très circonspect dans ses pensées. Un peu hypocrite peut être. Il avait poussé la porte du bar et s'était senti perdu. Il n'y avait pas que des hommes, mais les femmes elles mêmes étaient entre femmes, et les hommes étaient... en couple avec d'autres hommes.

Tony n'était pas timide, ni naïf, il connaissait les homos, il en avait vu de près plus d'une fois, en avait arrêté parfois, mais ne s'était jamais rendu de lui même dans un bar comme ça. Il s'était senti regardé, déshabillé du regard, il en avait rougi. Encore un peu honteux, il s'était redressé et avait eut un petit sourire, avant de s'avancer vers le bar.  
Il avait vu quelques mecs s'écarter pour le laisser passer, un blondinet efféminé était descendu de son tabouret et lui avait laissé sa place, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Tony en avait avalé de travers, mais avait prit le siège et s'était tourné vers le barman. Celui ci lui avait tendu une bière et d'un geste du menton avait désigné un type au bout du bar, qui avait levé sa bière et lui avait envoyé un grand sourire.

Tony avait eu un frisson. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer comme ça et ça l'avait rendu nerveux. Il avait eu envie de refuser la bière, mais après tout, rien ne lierait à l'autre, pas pour une bière. Il lui avait signe à son tour et avait commencé à boire. Laissant son regard parcourir la salle, s'arrêtant sur quelques couples suffisamment occupés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne le voyait pas les observer.

Une seconde bière était venue, d'un autre admirateur à première vue. Tony avait décidé de partir, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt a se faire sauter dessus dès la première fois, les regards sur lui commençait à lui peser. Il avait refusé la bière et s'était levé, se frayant un passage entre les gens. Il commençait à respirer, la porte n'était plus qu'à un mètre où deux, quand une main sur son épaule l'avait stoppé net.

Le gars à la bière...

Mais non, c'était un autre homme, plus âgé que lui, les cheveux grisonnants, un sourire amical aux lèvres et une leur de franc amusement dans le regard. Il l'avait escorté dehors, raccompagné à sa voiture et ne s'était présenté que lorsque Tony avait démarré.

"Jack. Avait-il dit avec un sourire.

Tony avait lui aussi donné son nom, un peu hésitant quand même, mais l'autre n'avait rien demandé, rien proposé. Il était reparti vers le club et Tony avait eu le loisir de le regarder un peu mieux, l'homme était grand, mince et probablement sportif. Il lui avait fait penser un peu à Gibbs. Quelque chose de militaire dans son allure.

Ca l'avait fait sourire.

Il ne saurait pas de toutes façons. Il ne reviendrait jamais dans cet endroit.

Et était revenu. Une semaine plus tard, il avait attendu, espérant revoir Jack.

Toujours pas convaincu que les excuses qu'il se donnait étaient bonnes.

Mais il avait envie eu de le revoir.

Et avait attendu.

Longtemps et était reparti après avoir collectionné les bières comme la fois précédente. L'idée n'était pas bonne, ce n'était pas Jack qui allait lui apprendre si il était attiré par les hommes.

Par un homme.

Par Gibbs.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était déçu de n'avoir pas revu le militaire. Un peu inquiet tout de même de la violence de sa déception, Jack ne lui plaisait pas. Enfin... Il ne croyait pas. Enfin... Il commençait à se poser des questions et la nuit avait été un peu agitée, il n'avait réussit à s'endormir que très très tôt, non sans avoir du prendre soin d'une érection tenace et malvenue.

Le lendemain au bureau il avait légèrement rougi en croisant Gibbs.

Difficile de penser à son supérieur en jouissant et de se dire qu'il n'était au courant de rien. S'attirant un froncement de sourcil de la part de Jethro et une remarque narquoise de Cait.

C'est alors que son appart avait fait des siennes et que Gibbs l'avait hébergé. Il avait été tellement obsédé par l'homme, qu'il n'avait fait que des bêtises et qu'il avait fuit avant que la situation ne dérape plus.

Et il avait revu Jack.

Qui lui avait offert une bière cette fois.

Et qui lui avait présenté son petit ami.

Daniel.

Dont il était visiblement très amoureux. Et qui le lui rendait bien, avec une insécurité prononcée toutefois. Il possédait un regard bleu de ciel qui lui rappelait le regard de Gibbs.

Tony avait sympathisé avec le jeune homme. Se liguant avec lui contre Jack, faisant tourner en bourrique le militaire, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Entretenant un flirt amical aussi. Les allusions ne dépassant guère le seuil de la décence.

Tony avait eu confirmation du statut de militaire de Jack, par contre il avait été bluffé quand il avait appris que Daniel était archéologue et linguiste et que tous les deux travaillaient sur une base militaire classée secret défense dont ils ne sortaient que pour aller se réfugier chez la soeur de Jack une fois par mois.

L'armée étant la même quelque soit les armes, une relation homosexuelle était assez mal vue dans ses rangs. Et ils devaient s'éloigner pour avoir un semblant de vie normale ensemble. Ils se comportaient comme n'importe quel couple ces jours là, anonymes dans la grande ville à deux mille kilomètres de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Tony les avait enviés.

Et voilà, qu'il était de retour chez Gibbs.

Avec nettement plus de certitudes quand à son désir d'être autre chose pour lui qu'un simple collègue.

Mais Jack, au delà de leur flirt, ne lui avait rien appris.

Et surtout pas comment draguer un autre homme.

Et surtout pas comment savoir si il avait un semblant de chance.

Et maintenant avec Gibbs, il ne savait plus comment faire.

"Di Nozzo? Demanda la voix de Jethro, tirant Tony de ses pensées.

"Heu? Oui Boss? Répondit le jeune agent en levant du canapé dans lequel il s'était effondré en arrivant.

"Ta chambre est prête, tu comptes pas dormir sur mon canapé?

"Heu non, je vais me coucher. Merci Boss.

Gibbs se détourna et enleva sa veste en montant l'escalier, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main, sans se rendre compte que Tony n'avait pas bougé, le regardant de tout ses yeux.

"Tony... Dit l'homme d'une voix plus douce.

"J'arrive boss, j'arrive...

Tony prit ses sacs et grimpa les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la gauche, vers la chambre d'amis qu'il avait occupé la dernière fois. Il se demanda de nouveau pourquoi Gibbs avait une chambre d'amis, tellement l'homme était solitaire et asocial. Et la première fois qu'il était rentré dans cette pièce, il avait dû débarrasser les lieux d'une bonne douzaine de cartons, visiblement monté du sous sol quand Gibbs avait décidé de commencer son bateau.

Cette fois, par contre, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le mobilier classique qu'on trouve dans une chambre. Le lit était fait, la pièce sentait bon, pas de poussière.

Une vrai chambre d'ami. Tony se retourna vers le palier, il eut le choc du regard ciel sur lui, une brève seconde, un hochement de tête, un micro sourire étira la bouche de Gibbs et il entra dans sa chambre.

Claquant sa porte sur les rêves éveillés de Tony.

_"C'est pas pour ce soir..._

* * *

Ok, j'ai fait un tout petit peu de cross over avec SG-1, Jack et Daniel étant bien entendu O'Neil et Jackson... 

Pour la situation de la base par rapport à la ville du Ncis, pas la moindre idée, j'y ai juste mis le maximum de kilometres possible. D'ailleurs dites moi ou est située le NCIS ce serait pas mal...

Bisoumouchous a tous et toutes.


	4. Ne Croire à cet Instant Sublime

**DISCLAIMER**: Pas à moi ces merveilleux personnages, ni ces sublimes comédiens. M'en fiche. Na.

**Rating M**: Sisisisisisisi

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Merci de venir encore et toujours, je vous donne enfin un peu de M, si si, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos souhaits..

Note: J'ai mélangé l'ordre des épisodes, parce que ce n'est pas ce qui est important dans cette fic...

* * *

**_Ne Croire à cet Instant Sublime_**

Pas de doute, le lit de la chambre d'ami avait été changé depuis son séjour chez Gibbs, pensa Tony en s'allongeant, pas qu'il ait mal dormi la dernière fois, mais le matelas s'affaissait un peu, ce qui n'était plus le cas.

Celui ci était parfaitement confortable et il se demanda quelles étaient les raisons qui avaient poussé l'homme à faire cet achat.

Une nouvelle conquête peut être? Future épouse numéro 4...

En tout cas ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était certain.

Il n'y aurait pas eu la moindre chance qu'il soit obligé de venir dormir chez Gibbs, si son appart n'avait pas décidé de le jeter à la rue avec la panne du siècle.

Après la dernière fois, Tony n'aurait même pas osé demander, sauf en plaisantant, comme hier matin et la proposition de ce soir avait été aussi bienvenue qu'inattendue.

Il essaya de ne penser à rien avant de dormir.

Rien.

Ouaips.

Pas à Gibbs du moins.

Moins de dix pas plus loin et dans un pyjama qui s'il était de la même sorte que le sien, était tout sauf matériel.

Tony aimait le toucher des draps sur sa peau, encore plus en constatant que Gibbs était loin d'avoir des goûts aussi spartiates qu'il le montrait. Le linge de lit était en lin d'Egypte. Il en reconnaissait la texture. Il en avait de semblables chez lui. Mais ils lui semblaient un peu étranges dans cette chambre et dans cette maison.

Gibbs ne se souciait pas de ses invités à ce point, la chambre devait réellement être prête pour une des conquêtes de Jethro, probablement la rousse amie à la mercedes.

La pensée calma un peu les ardeurs de Tony, bien que de laisser à son imagination le soin de penser à ce que Gibbs pouvait faire dans un lit, même avec une femme...

N'était en rien une façon de calmer les choses.

Laisser ses pensées tourner dans sa tête et ses mains se promener sur son corps, penser à un regard bleu de porcelaine, à un visage fermé, mais tellement attirant quand un sourire inattendu le détendait.

A ces mains solides et élégantes, pas les mains d'un travailleur manuel, reniant ce bateau fantôme dans le sous sol.

La sensualité de ses gestes lorsqu'il ponçait les membrures.

La douceur de ses mains quand il les avait posé sur lui, prenant son visage à deux mains et le réconfortant après son enlèvement avec Sacco. Encore heureux qu'il ait plaisanté avec MacGee après, ça avait permis à Tony de se remettre de cette émotion là. Même si la plaisanterie avait été un peu acide.

Tony avait eut le coeur entre les dents, il avait tellement eut envie que Gibbs l'embrasse là. Devant tout le monde, dans le bureau.

C'était la première fois, cette sensation l'avait laminé. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Secouant la tête, Tony se redressa, enfila rapidement son jean et ouvrit la porte, celle de Gibbs était entrebâillée, il résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, de toutes façons, avec la disposition des meubles, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse voir de cet endroit.

Il descendit doucement au salon et s'installa dans le canapé avec son portable. Il s'était branché sur la prise téléphonique et lança son navigateur, espérant tomber sur Jack. Même quand il n'était pas à DC, il se branchait parfois et chattait avec Tony.

Coup de chance, la fenêtre Messenger s'ouvrit:

_J :"Hello Latin Boy._

_T :"Salut à toi Silverfox._

_D :"Hello itou._

_T: "Dany boy, je me doutais bien que tu étais avec le vieux ronchon._

_J: "Hey... C'est qui le ronchon?_

_T: "Personne Jack... Personne..._

Tony sourit en écrivant , il imaginait tout à fait l'air faussement scandalisé de Jack et la grimace de Daniel, les deux hommes lui manquaient et il aurait volontiers passé un moment en boite avec eux, pour essayer d'oublier les dernières enquêtes, ainsi que la traîtrise de son appartement, et plus encore, le fait de se retrouver hébergé par Gibbs...

_T: "Colorado?_

_J: "Yep..._

_D: "Tu sors ce soir?_

_T: "Nope. Je suis chez un baby-sitter un peu spécial._

_J:" Qui?_

_T:" Mon boss._

_D: "Enfin rencontré l'amour de ta vie?_

_T: "Oui et non._

_J: "Ton fameux"homme mystérieux?"_

_T: "Yep_

_J: "Tu l'as enfin dragué?_

_Tony rit doucement:_

_T: "Non, pas la moindre chance je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais il m'a ouvert sa porte..._

_J: "Et?_

_T: "Prêté sa chambre d'amis..._

_D: "Pffff._

_J: "Et Pfff aussi..._

_T: " Vous êtes mignons, vous, mais je suis persuadé que vous avez pas mal hésité avant de vous trouver... Non?_

_J: "Dany est en train de rougir... Tony je t'adore. Enfin J'adore quand Danyboy est dans cet état avec cet air encore innocent..._

_D: "Je ne suis pas innocent ! Et je ne rougis pas en plus..._

_J: "Je te promets Tony, qu'il rougit mon Danyboy... ( Je sais je suis un peu sadique)_

Tony rit de nouveau, il voyait tout à fait la tête que devait avoir son ami et probablement la grimace démoniaque de O'Neil.

_T: " J'imagine tout à fait Daniel..._

_J: "Pour que ton imagination soit au top, laisses moi te le décrire: Il est en boxer, torse nu, assis sur mes cuisses, jambes écartées..._

Tony eut un hoquet, il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu là avec Jack, et même si le militaire le draguait un peu, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien.

Mais là... avec la distance, ce n'était pas pareil...

_T:" Et? Tu le caresses?_

_J:" Dis moi ce que tu veux que je lui fasses._

_T:"Danyboy?_

_D:" Ok. Je joue le jeu._

_J:" Il est excité, je peux te le dire, mais c'est lui qui va écrire à partir de maintenant, j'ai la sensation que je ne vais plus pouvoir le faire...Lol_

Tony se sentit rougir à son tour, le clin d'oeil de Jack était presque réel et il se redressa un peu, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide vers l'escalier, pas de Gibbs.

OK, il respira profondément et se lança.

_T:" Caresses le, lentement, ses épaules, son dos... Embrasses le. Là entre les épaules. Dis moi ce que tu ressens Daniel..._

_D: "C'est... Intense. Il parcours mon dos de baisers, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a quatre mains..._

_T: " Jack... Passes tes mains sur son torse, la pointe de ses seins..._

_D: " Tony!_

_T: " Continue à l'embrasser, remonte le long de son dos, dans son cou, et descend tes mains sur son ventre, caresse le. Sans toucher sa queue._

_D: "Tony... Je te hais._

Un petit rire chassa la gêne dans laquelle se trouvait Tony, il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean.

Finalement c'était très érotique comme jeu.

_T: "Mais non, Danyboy... Tu aimes ça, je suis certain. Jack, caresses le, fais le gémir de frustration, pince ses seins._

_D: "..._

_J: " Il est plus qu'à point... Il va mordre si je ne m'occupe pas de lui._

_T: " Non._

_D:" Sadique._

_T:" Oui. Je veux que tu te lèves de ses cuisses et que tu te penches, Jack va te préparer._

_D:"Avec ses doigts?_

_T:" Et sa langue... Si il est d'accord._

_D:"fhiuqiuzerqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqf_

_T:" Daniel?_

_D:"Désolé, je m'agrippe comme je peux... Je vais craquer avant qu'il ne soit en moi..._

_T:" Non. Tu attends que je te l'autorise._

_D:" Tonnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_T:" Il te fait quoi?_

_D:" Ce que tu lui as demandé... Il m'ouvre, avec sa langue et ses doigts..._

_T:" Combien?_

_D:..._

_D:..._

_D:" Trois... Je t'en supplie Tony..._

_T: " C'est toi qui t'assois sur lui. Et c'est toi qui bouge..._

_D:"Putain!Tony... Je peukldsfjqssdj_

_T:" J'ai pitié, jouis pour moi..._

Tony était tellement excité qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se caressait, il ferma les yeux en imaginant ses amis se donner du plaisir, Daniel lui obéissant, et s'empalant sur le sexe de Jack.

La position le faisait fantasmer, il s'y voyait, seule différence, mais de taille, ce n'était pas Jack mais Gibbs qui le remplissait. Qui le caressait, le mordait et le marquait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il grogna en atteignant son plaisir. Refermant son poing sur son sexe, contenant de son mieux son sperme, il ne tenait pas spécialement à tacher le canapé de Gibbs. Déjà qu'en reprenant ses esprits, il se trouvait un peu stupide d'avoir fait ça... Il jeta un oeil sur son portable et vit que la fenêtre de messenger clignotait toujours.

_JD:" Merci Tony... Bonne nuit Lover boy._

_T:" Tout le plaisir était pour moi... Bonne nuit les tourtereaux._

"Cybersex Tony? Demanda la voix de Gibbs, faisant sursauter Tony qui rabattit l'écran de son portable brutalement.

"Boss? Coassa le jeune agent en se retournant, les joues en feu, il croisa le regard de son supérieur et baissa la tête: pris la main dans le pantalon. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Avec un sourire narquois Jethro fit le tour du salon.

"Ne bouges pas. Attends.

Il fourragea dans un tiroir et revint vers Tony avec un paquet de mouchoirs en papiers.

"Tiens. Ne salis pas les coussins.

"Heu...Merci...

Le regard bleu porcelaine brillait un peu trop, l'amusement mêlé d'excitation qui s'y lisait, fit rougir Tony encore un peu plus.

"Tu...

Gibbs se détourna, le laissant se nettoyer. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et Tony l'entendit préparer du café. Il jura doucement en se levant et en refermant son pantalon, les kleenex souillés dans la main, il hésita. Mais il rejoignit son patron dans la cuisine et le vit appuyé au comptoir, sans un mot, il tendit le bras et ouvrit la poubelle. Tony y jeta les mouchoirs. Il se demandait si allait un jour arrêter de rougir, parce que là, c'était assez mal parti.

Evidement, il n'y avait que lui pour se faire surprendre en pleine masturbation par l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois.

Non, correction, en plein cybersex.

Encore plus humiliant.

"Je suis désolé...

Gibbs leva un sourcil. L'air étonné.

"Enfin, pour, avoir, dans ton salon... Heu..; je...

L'homme le laissa patauger dans ses explications sans montrer le moindre intérêt.

Puis Tony se tut et s'appuya lui aussi contre le comptoir.

Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit du percolateur, la bonne odeur du café envahissant la cuisine.

"Café, DiNozzo?

Tony hocha la tête, si Gibbs revenait au DiNozzo, c'était pas forcement un bon signe, et le jeune homme attendit que ne tombe l'ordre d'évacuer les lieux le plus vite possible.

"Boss? Je suis désolé... Je vais rassembler mes affaires, je...

"Et? Tu vas aller où?

"J'en sais rien, dans un motel... Un hôtel. Je verrais demain pour la suite...

Tony vit une main munie d'un mug avancer vers lui, il se saisit de la tasse et réchauffa ses mains autours.  
Il avait froid d'un coup, il était torse nu dans la cuisine et la chaleur de l'excitation de tout à l'heure avait disparue.

"Je ne te demande pas de partir Tony. Dit Gibbs tranquillement. Uniquement de faire ça dans ta chambre...

Une fois encore Tony se sentit rougir, il releva le visage et se perdit dans le regard de l'homme posé sur lui.

"Désolé...

"Suffit, tu ne vas pas t'excuser toute la nuit... Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse comprendre. Quoique... Je ne pensais pas que le cybersex soit un truc qui te convienne.

"A dire vrai... c'était la première fois... Dit Tony en marmonnant.

"Et?

"Ben...

Gibbs leva une main et secoua la tête en souriant.

"Non, je retire la question. Visiblement c'était intéressant...

Tony rit en croisant le regard bleu. Il se sentait moins mal à l'aise brusquement, moins dans la peau d'un adolescent qui vient de se faire pincer par son père.

"Assez... Déjà essayé?

Le sourcil de Gibbs se leva de nouveau et il manqua s'étrangler en avalant sa gorger de café.

"Moi?

Tony éclata de rire cette fois, il secoua la tête.

"Cette fois c'est moi qui retire la question... C'est vrai que t'es plutôt du genre à épouser, alors le sexe par internet...

"DiNozzo!

"Désolé Boss. Parvint à dire le jeune homme en arrêtant de rire.

"Et je ne suis pas que du genre à épouser en plus. Grogna Jethro par dessus sa tasse.

"Des exemples? Concrets je veux dire... Dit Tony doucement.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son jeune agent.

_"Tony... Je ne sais pas si je suis du genre à épouser, mais si tu continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais te sauter dessus et tu verras bien..._

"Conversation terminée, Tony. Au lit.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse et sans insister, il remonta dans sa chambre. Jethro ne l'avait pas suivi. Il tendit l'oreille et s'allongea. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il repensa à son portable qu'il n'avait ni éteint, ni déconnecté d'internet.

Il hésita un instant, puis se dit que Gibbs n'était pas du genre à remarquer un détail de cet ordre, il paierait la connexion internet et c'était tout. Il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, épuisé, tant par sa journée, que par l'intermède sexuel et par sa conversation insolite avec Gibbs.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Tony, Gibbs s'était rendu compte que son jeune ami n'avait pas éteint son portable et il attendit quelques minutes, s'assurant qu'il ne redescendrait pas, avant de prendre l'ordinateur et de l'ouvrir. Comme la dernière fois la fenêtre de messenger était ouverte, même si elle était inactive.  
Sans grand scrupules, Gibbs fit remonter le curseur au début de la conversation et lut le dialogue.

Deux fois.

C'était chaud, il devait l'avouer. Excitant. Excitant de penser que Tony avait pris son plaisir devant ça.

Par contre, la petite phrase du début concernant "l'homme mystérieux" lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.  
Il n'aurait pas pensé que Tony soit amoureux d'un homme.

Il était jaloux de cet homme qui avait la chance que Tony soit attiré par lui.

En fait il se demandait pourquoi il était venu chez lui puisque cet homme l'avait visiblement hébergé la veille.

Avec un soupir désolé il se dit que Tony n'avait tout simplement pas osé lui dire non.

Il referma l'ordinateur après avoir déconnecté internet et l'avoir éteint.

Il hésita, se demandant si il allait se recoucher ou aller se perdre dans le travail manuel.

Le bateau gagna et il descendit les escaliers lentement, une tasse de café encore à la main, mais pour une fois, il abandonna ses résolutions et s'assit sur une des marches et laissa son regard errer dans le sous sol. Revoyant avec une précision douloureuse, la fois où il avait montré et expliqué le bateau à Tony, le pressant doucement contre une des membrures, sa main sur la sienne, lui faisant caresser le bois. Engrangeant les sensations de ce corps contre le sien.  
Fournissant un matériel unique à ses nuits de solitude.

Il allait pouvoir y ajouter la vision d'un Tony en train de se donner du plaisir, les joues légèrement rougies, le souffle court, le visage extatique. Le simple souvenir de cette vision le fit grogner, sa main n'eut que le temps de se poser sur sexe, il jouit dans son pantalon. Le souffle court.

_"J'ai pas fais ça depuis mon adolescence... Même pas eu besoin de me toucher... Tony... Qu'est ce que tu me fais faire?_

* * *

M cette fois ci non? 

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues?

Bisoumouchous


	5. Ni le Ciel, ni l'Illusion d'un Songe

**DISCLAIMER**: J'ai beau faire, ils ne sont pas à moi, ni les comédiens, ni les persos... Pfff... Remarquez, les nuits sont beaucoups plus calmes sans ça...

**Rating M:** Je crois bien que je vais arriver à faire un lemon un de ces jours... Arf

_**Le sel de ma vie**_: Merci encore de venir sur ces délires là... J'aime qu'on aime ce que je commet...

Pour les titre ça devient de plus en plus compliqué... garder le sigle NCIS et donner qq chose de cohérent... Rhaaa

* * *

**_Ni le Ciel ni l'Illusion d'un Songe_**

Gibbs était remonté doucement dans sa chambre, grace en soit rendue à Tony et ses exhibitons ce soir, il se trouvait avec un caleçon plus que souillé et l'impression d'avoir 16 ans tout au plus.

"_Et encore à 16 ans on sait pourquoi on arrive pas à se contrôler... Tandis que toi à ton age, tu devrais pouvoir te retenir... Surtout vis à vis d'un homme. D'un homme comme Tony. D'une beauté à couper le souffle, d'une intelligence rare et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. En amitié du moins. Pour le reste, avec les conquêtes dont il se vante à temps complet, il y a des doutes._

Le sourire amusé adoucit les traits de Jethro l'espace d'un instant, il se glissa dans la salle de bain et déshabilla rapidement. Une douche rapide l'aida à de se remettre les idées en place et à retrouver une apparence plus digne, il enroula une serviette autours de ses hanches et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Tony.

Le jeune agent était encore en jeans, torse nu, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Le regard noisette se fixa sur le regard bleu porcelaine et le silence les enveloppa. Rien de bien inhabituel entre eux. Un peu insolite à cet instant là, mais rien de plus.

Tony s'était écarté et Gibbs était passé.

Le regard de son agent avait fait frissonner le leader, il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre et s'y était appuyé. La chair de poule hérissait les poils de ses bras, et bingo.

Il remettait ça.

D'accord, il n'avait pas eu de relation suivie depuis son dernier divorce et encore moins depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Tony comptait un peu trop à ses yeux. Mais deux érections en moins d'une demie heure, il y allait fort.

Tony n'était pas resté insensible à la vision de Gibbs en tenue plus que légère et se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, mains appuyées contre les montants et son front brûlant sur le bois du panneau. Le souffle entre les dents, une envie d'entrer et de faire des folies. De lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas encore osé s'avouer à lui même.

Qu'il avait envie... de faire... l'amour... avec son chef... Mauvaise idée.

Très mauvaise idée.

Surtout que le chef en question devait connaître au moins cent méthodes pour tuer un homme à mains nues. Et probablement que cinquante d'entre elles étaient douloureuses. Très douloureuses même.

Et pourtant...

Il abandonna l'idée et se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain, l'envie d'uriner qui l'avait réveillé était encore assez présente et malgré la rencontre avec Gibbs, il devait impérativement se soulager avant de se recoucher. Et lui emprunter une serviette de toilette par la même occasion pour ses "plaisirs" nocturnes.

Parce que de visionner encore et encore les gouttelettes d'eau qui paradaient sur la poitrine de l'ex militaire, allait le mener à une seconde séance de travaux manuels, il en était certain.

Tony se réveilla à son heure habituelle, il était six heures et il faisait encore noir. Il décida de rester un peu au lit, après tout, c'était le week end et même si il avait envie d'aller courir pour évacuer la tension des derniers jours, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment les environs pour y aller de nuit.

Il repensa à la soirée pour le moins bizarre qu'il avait eu la veille.

Chez Gibbs. Encore. Et dans des circonstances plus... enfin moins... Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Bon le sommeil le fuyait, rien à faire, il se leva et mit son short et ses tennis, un vieux tee shirt à manches longues, et descendit le plus doucement possible. En passant dans le salon il lança un coup d'oeil sur son portable, il eut une petite grimace, il n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé quand Gibbs l'avait surpris.

Donc... Ledit Gibbs l'avait déplacé. Voire même ouvert...

"Et merde... Dit il dans un souffle.

Il prit l'ordinateur et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, en ouvrant l'écran il eut confirmation que quelqu'un avait éteint le portable, il le mit sous tension quand même, quelques minutes d'attente et le bureau s'ouvrit, rien d'affiché, la fenêtre du messenger avait été refermée.

Il ferma les yeux et eut un soupir un peu désolé.

Bon, de toutes façons, avec sa performance de la veille, Gibbs devait se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale, OK, maintenant, il n'avait plus le moindre doute qu'il était gay, ou du moins très intéressé par les hommes, vu le petit jeu de Jack.

Et... ben si il ne le virait pas dans l'instant, c'est que Gibbs avait l'esprit plus ouvert qu'il ne le pensait. Pas la peine de se faire du mauvais sang, il saurait toujours assez tôt. Un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre lui montra une faible lueur, le jour se décidait à se lever. Il abandonna le portable et sortit dans le petit matin. Il faisait un peu froid, mais Tony savait qu'il se réchaufferait rapidement, il s'élança, d'une foulée sûre et décidée. Prenant vers la droite, courant le long d'un trottoir quasi inexistant pendant quelques centaines de mètres. Puis il s'enfonça dans les rues adjacentes et trouva sa vitesse de croisière.

Jethro avait entendu Tony descendre, mais il avait résisté à l'envie de le voir et était resté dans sa chambre, il s'était mis à potasser un bouquin de construction marine, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme remonte.

Ou sorte.

Au bruit discret de la porte d'entrée, Gibbs opta pour la seconde solution. Il se décida à se lever à son tour, petit tour à la salle de bain, se glisser dans un vieux jean déchiré et un ancien tee-shirt des marines et descendre.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et haussa un sourcil en voyant l'ordinateur portable sur la table de la cuisine, donc Tony avait vu.

Il savait qu'il savait.

Leur prochaine rencontre promettait d'être intéressante.

Un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres, l'homme mit le café à couler. Il débarrassa la table et déposa l'ordinateur sur l'un des comptoir de la cuisine, il dressa le couvert et but une première tasse de café. Puis se lança dans la préparation d'un petit déjeuner plus substantiel que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Il savait que Tony aimait manger le matin, surtout en revenant de courir, il était généralement affamé. Encore un petit détail qu'il avait gardé de leur brève cohabitation. Il se demanda si Tony avait remarqué pour le lit. Il l'avait commandé quand il lui avait fait remarquer que le matelas était affaissé et ne l'avait réceptionné qu'après son départ.

Il ne l'avait même pas essayé, c'était le lit de Tony dans son esprit et ça l'était resté. Il avait sur une impulsion, acheté un set de draps en lin, du même genre que ceux que son agent avait chez lui. Et l'avait installé sur ce lit là. Comme ça. Sans raison aucune. Peut être avec un vague espoir que cette chambre resserve un jour.

La chambre de Tony.

Et la chance avait joué. Il était de retour chez lui.

Et sans la moindre chance, puisqu'il était amoureux.

D'un homme.

Le sentiment était complexe a analyser.

En fait, non, c'était même d'une simplicité monstrueuse, il était jaloux. Tout simplement.

Il avait foutument envie de serrer Tony contre lui et de le...

Ouais, bon pour ce qui concernait les détails pratiques, il verrait plus tard, parce qu'il n'était pas au top dans ce type de relations.

Basiquement, il savait comment ça marchait, il était pas stupide non plus, mais dans la pratique, il avait un peu de mal à imaginer le corps nu d'un homme contre le sien. Et.. Heu, les caresses... enfin les gestes...

Ok. Il laissait tomber, les omelettes étaient prête a être cuites, le couvert mis, le café... bu. Ok, il n'avait plus qu' à mettre une seconde cafetière en route. Et à attendre que Tony rentre. Il allait patienter dans le soubassement, encore et toujours du ponçage à faire sur le bateau.

Une demie heure plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et les pas de Tony dans le couloir.

"Hey boss! Cria le jeune homme à l'entrée de la cave, Je vais me doucher, j'en ai pour cinq minutes...

"Ok Tony, je vais terminer le petit dej! Répondit Jethro avec un sourire.

Il remonta dans sa cuisine et mit les omelettes à cuire, il fit sauter quelques toasts et remplit les verres de jus d'orange.

Il entendait le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain et essayait de ne pas penser à Tony sous la douche.

Sans grand succès.

"Boss? Dit Tony en entrant dans la cuisine et en approchant de la cuisinière ou terminaient de dorer les omelettes. Hummm , ça sent bon... .

Il tendit la main pour voler un bout de bacon dans la seconde poêle et une main implacable vint arrêter son poignet au vol, le visage qui se tourna vers le sien était souriant et un clin d'oeil effaça la dureté du geste.

"A table Tony, pas dans la poêle.

Le temps s'arrêta un bref instant, ils étaient si proches. La main de Gibbs sur la sienne, sa chaleur contre lui... Il avait envie de franchir le pas et de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je...je... D'accord Jethro. Dit il d'une voix rauque. Sans bouger pour autant. Il le regarda éteindre le gaz sous les deux poêles et se tourner vers lui.

Sans bouger non plus, lui faisant face. Quelques instants.

Avant de poser une main sur sa hanche et de l'attirer à lui.

Le bref contact de leurs bouches.

Le sourire de Tony, timide et peu assuré.

Il avait envie de recommencer, mais se demandait si ce serait bienvenu. Gibbs prit la décision pour lui et pour aussi bizarre que soit la sensation d'embrasser un homme, il recommença.

Un peu plus insistant cette fois ci, bougeant un peu son visage, afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Sa langue vint lécher les lèvres de Tony, les faisant s'ouvrir sous la douce poussée. Le gémissement de Tony le fit sourire et il prit ça pour une autorisation, et décida de cartographier la bouche du jeune homme, de mémoire et de la langue uniquement. Les mains de Jethro se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Tony, le faisant frissonner. Découvrant la sensation d'un torse ferme et masculin sous ses paumes. Loin des courbes et de la douceur d'une femme. Excitant.

A son tour, Tony se décida à toucher ce qui était enfin contre lui.

Ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

A lui.

Enfin.

Ses mains tremblaient en passant sous le vieux tee-shirt délavé. Et en se posant sur les hanches de l'ex marine.

Bizarre pour lui aussi d'embrasser un homme, en sachant vraiment qui il embrassait cette fois ci.

Pas comme avec Voss.

Amanda.

Peu importait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, ponctuées de baisers, de moins en moins empruntés.

La perfection naissant de la pratique.

Les mains, exploratrices encore timides. Ils ne n'étaient pas encore complètement prêts à sauter le pas. Pas dans la cuisine du moins.

"Hey, toi. Dit Gibbs doucement. En éloignant son visage de celui de Tony, même si celui ci suivit le mouvement, refusant de le laisser.

Posant son front sur son épaule. Soupirant. Ca y était. Gibbs avait retrouvé ses esprits et il allait le virer.

La main qui caressait son dos, ne disait pas vraiment la même chose. Mais Tony ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tellement il était peu sûr de lui.

"Boss?

"Petit déjeuner. Ca va être froid. Assieds toi.

"Veux pas. Grogna Tony doucement.

"Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Ni changer d'avis Tony. Je serais encore là après le petit déjeuner.

"T'es sûr?

"Certain.

Il se laissa faire et recula lentement, il alla s'asseoir, regardant Gibbs terminer de servir le petit déjeuner, lui versant une tasse de café, poussant vers lui, le sucre et la crème. Avant de se servir à son tour.

Il se pencha et embrassa légèrement Tony sur la bouche avant de prendre place à table.

"Mange.

"Bien chef.

"Tony...

Avec une grimace, Tony attaqua son omelette et son bacon, le repas fut avalé en quelques minutes d'un silence agréable.

Ils débarrassèrent la table avant de passer dans le salon. Gibbs suivait Tony, l'ordinateur portable entre ses mains.

Lorsque le jeune agent lui fit face et vit l'ordinateur, son visage se décomposa. Il fit quelques pas à reculons, heurtant une table basse et un fauteuil dans le processus.

"Tony, du calme, dit Jethro en déposant l'ordi sur la table basse en question. Je ne vais pas te manger.

"Mais... heu...Je...

"T'as pas de comptes à me rendre non plus tu sais.

L'italien secoua la tête, la même insécurité au fond du regard. Il avait été trop de fois blessé à ce genre de jeu.

"Une seule question. Ok? Demanda l'ancien marine en se rapprochant doucement de Tony comme d'un enfant effrayé.

Il hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

"Je veux une réponse franche, d'accord? Insista Gibbs doucement. Tony?

"Ok boss. Parvint à murmurer le jeune homme.

"Je suis tombé sur ton messenger, j'ai vu que tu parlais d'un homme. Qui t'avait ouvert sa porte. Je... je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de passer en seconde position. Même si ce que... enfin...

Gibbs était nerveux, à court de parole, ce qui ne devait pas lui arriver souvent et Tony était tellement inquiet qu'il mit un long moment à réaliser de quoi lui parlait son boss.

"Hey... Boss. Non je te promets, il n'y a personne d'autre. Personne d'autre que toi. C'est de toi dont je parlais.

"Moi?

Le regard de Gibbs était incrédule.

"Moi? C'est une blague?

"Qu'est ce que tu croyais? Que je sautais sur tout ce qui bouge? Rétorqua Tony, blessé.

Je sais que j'ai cette réputation avec les filles, pourquoi pas, mais pas avec les hommes. T'es... T'es le premier. Et c'est déjà pas facile d'admettre que l'on est attiré par un homme, encore moins son supérieur, alors un autre... Mais je le savais... Même pas la peine d'espérer.

Avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé, Tony contourna le canapé et sortit de la pièce.

"Tony!

"Tony! Insista Gibbs de sa voix" je suis foutument en rogne et t'es prié de pas insister sinon je te file une dérouillée"

"Quoi? Cria Tony de l'escalier.

"Reviens ici!

"Non! Je bosse pas et j'ai pas à t'obéir! Alors je m'en vais! C'est tout!

Un grondement rauque lui répondit et Gibbs grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'amis à la volée, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

Tony remplissait son sac de voyage. Il releva à peine la tête, un regard assassin filtrant de sous ses paupières.

"Désolé d'avoir pu croire que je pouvais t'intéresser! Lança-t-il d'une voix sourde.

"Tony! Hurla Gibbs en se saisissant du sac et en l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Quoi! Répondit il de la même manière.

"Arrête! J'ai eu tort. Je suis désolé. Les mots étaient à peine audibles.

Le souffle court, la rage encore a fleur de peau, Tony attendit. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Le regard noir.

Gibbs se rapprocha, il faisait presque une tête de moins de que son agent, lorsqu'il était dans cette attitude de défi.

"T'es foutument sexy quand t'es en rogne, tu sais ça? Dit Gibbs en se collant à lui. Agrippant une poignée de cheveux et baissant la tête de Tony vers lui.

L'embrassant à pleine bouche, sans subtilité, ni douceur, uniquement pour marquer sa possession: Tony était à lui.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention que ça change.

"Gibbssss... Marmonna le jeune homme en fermant les yeux et en se relaxant immédiatement.

"Mmmm.

Jethro poussa son compagnon sur le lit, le laissant s'allonger, avant de le rejoindre, une hésitation minime, mais indéniable: il y était.

Avec Tony et dans un lit.

Restait à improviser et à découvrir ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un autre soi-même.

Gibbs enleva son tee shirt et s'allongea à côté de lui, ils se faisaient face, chacun appuyé sur un coude, se détaillant, Tony suivit son exemple et se défit de son tee-shirt lui aussi.

Offrant à Gibbs une vue imprenable sur son torse.

Qui tendit la main, et doucement, avec révérence, effleura la toison brune et douce sur la poitrine de Tony, du dos de sa main. Avant de se décider à oser une vrai caresse et de poser sa main, doigts écartés, au centre de ce torse qui était à lui.

Lentement. Découvrant. La sensation de ces poils qui n'étaient pas les siens, sous sa main.

Tony se décida lui aussi et posa une main aventureuse sur la hanche de Gibbs, reposant à cheval sur la peau et le tissu du jean's.

Avant de glisser ses doigts entre ce tissu et cette peau. Tout doucement, en retenant son souffle. Le regard bleu pâle ayant tourné au noir, à mesure que ses pupilles se dilataient.

La mains descendit, le long de la ceinture du pantalon et se posa au creux du ventre. Près du nombril, sur un doux tapis de poils gris.

Sans ce concerter, ils avancèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre et reprirent l'entraînement au niveau des baisers.

Tony bascula Jethro sur le dos et s'allongea à demi sur lui, une jambe nouée à l'une des siennes, il caressa son visage, la barbe matinale moins douce qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Les cheveux gris, infiniment plus doux que ce qu'il pensait.

Il se sentait entreprenant, il avait envie d'explorer le corps sous le sien, et comme Jethro semblait décidé à se laisser faire...

"Je peux? Marmonna Tony en continuant à couvrir son corps de baiser légers.

Une sorte de grondement lui répondit, lui arrachant un petit sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pas complètement et s'en fichait à dire vrai.

Jethro était un Alpha, il le sentait, il le savait et c'est probablement ce qui l'avait attiré en premier chez lui, cette envie d'être sous ses ordres. De lui obéir aveuglément.

Et pourtant à cet instant, c'est lui qui initiait leurs premières caresses... Après tout... Si c'était ce que voulait... Son mâle... Il lui obéissait.

Lentement il posa sa main sur le jean's de Gibbs. Il dégrafa le pantalon très doucement, pas habitué à ressentir la proximité d'une érection qui n'était pas la sienne.

Sans faire preuve d'une témérité extraordinaire, il continua, se sentant rougir en insinuant sa main dans l'ouverture du pantalon, et devenant écarlate en découvrant la peau nue.

"Commando? Hein? Dit il avec un sourire canaille.

"DiNozzo... Gronda Jethro de nouveau, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues.

"T'as raison, c'est plus rapide comme ça... Approuva Tony en reprenant ses baisers.

Sous sa main il pouvait sentir le membre dur de son compagnon et de savoir que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état le rendit assez fier. La peau douce glissa sous ses caresses et il tenta maladroitement de le masturber sans quitter sa position.

Il enfouit finalement son visage dans le cou de Jethro en grognant de frustration.

"Pas pratique...

Finalement, Gibbs se décida à bouger, il caressa le dos de Tony doucement, et le fit basculer sous lui. Il se reposa sur ses bras tendus et fixa le visage de l'autre homme, détaillant les lèvres rouges, le nez fin, les yeux sublimes.

La tignasse en désordre et les joues rouges...

D'un mouvement un peu brusque, il se leva et vit le regard perdu de Tony. Il se repencha sur lui et l'embrassa rapidement avant de terminer d'enlever son pantalon. Et fit de même avec son presque amant, ses mains un peu tremblantes sur la boucle de la ceinture du jean's, il fit sauter les boutons de la braguette et fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes musclées de Tony, enlevant son boxer en même temps.

Le laissant nu et à son entière appréciation.

Il vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Timide dans ses gestes, dans ses envies. Il tendit la main et la posa sur la virilité tendue pour lui, arrachant un autre grognement au jeune homme.

"Jethro... Viens...

L'ex marine obéit à cet ordre doucement murmuré et vint se rallonger sur Tony, écartant ses jambes et se positionnant entre elles.

Alignant leurs sexes, les faisant se toucher, déclenchant un frisson commun.

La friction de leurs corps leur arracha les mêmes sons. Les mêmes désirs d'aller plus loin.

Un halètement de plaisir à venir, un grognement en atteignant une jouissance aussi rapide qu'inattendue.

En se libérant, Jethro enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Tony, le mordant doucement. Alors que les jambes de son amant se nouaient autour de sa taille et que ses mains reprenaient ses caresses.

Dans le bruit ténu de leur souffles qui cherchaient à se retrouver, ils ne trouvaient pas leurs mots.

Finalement, Jethro releva son visage et son regard clair se posa sur celui de Tony, sa bouche vint retrouver la sienne et ils se passèrent de mots.

A tâtons, Tony récupéra la serviette de toilette qu'il avait fourré sous son oreiller et essuya le mélange de leurs essences, nettoyant son ventre et d'un geste hésitant, celui de l'homme encore contre lui.

"Ca va? Murmura-t-il en rougissant.

"Et toi? Répondit Gibbs avec un petit sourire.

Tony détourna le regard, encore tellement incertain de ce qui venait de se passer.

Une main sous son menton ramena son visage face à celui de Jethro.

"Je vais pas disparaître, si c'est ce que tu penses... Et toi?

"Non... Je ne crois pas...

"Alors, dans ce cas... Tu permets? Dit l'ex marine en se dégageant des jambes de Tony, il s'allongea contre lui et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Comme le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, Jethro grogna et glissa ses bras autour de son torse, le rapprochant de lui, le nichant contre son propre corps.

"Petite sieste Tony, pas bouger. Gronda-t-il en embrassant la tempe la plus proche de sa bouche.

Avec un sourire et un petit soupir de contentement, DiNozzo posa son bras sur la poitrine de Gibbs, noua une de ses jambes à une des siennes, calant son visage contre son épaule et s'endormit dans l'instant.

Jethro n'avait pas l'habitude de ces instants de quiétude post orgasmique et c'est avec un étonnement certain, malgré l'ordre qu'il avait lui même donné, qu'il glissa dans le sommeil...

* * *

Rhaaa enfin réuni ce couple d'enfer... 

C'est pas terminé pour eux, je vous rassure aussi...

Bisousmouchous


	6. Nu,Charmant,Intense, Superbe

**DISCLAIMER:** Toujours pas la moindre chance qu'ils m'appartiennent un jour, ni les uns ni les autres, mais je m'accroche quand même...

**Rating M: **ça ne va pas s'arranger on s'en doute...

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Il est un peu court, mais je poste ce que je peux... 

Merci à toutes et je vous bise si je ne vous ai pas répondu...

* * *

_Nu...Charmant...Intense...Superbe..._

Son bras gauche ankylosé, Gibbs sortit du sommeil, un peu vaseux de s'être rendormi, mais le poids qui bloquait son bras était de ceux que l'on n'oublie pas et il se tourna vers Tony avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni sa chance.

Il se demandait pourquoi et comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

A cet endroit précis de la maison.

Il devait en remercier un appartement rebelle ( celui de Tony) et un coup de chance monstrueux ( attirer ledit Tony chez lui). Et il devait voter une mention spéciale à l'ordinateur portable qui permettait de se connecter sur le messenger... (Bienvenue Messenger..) et il en était presque à trouver Jack et Dannyboy sympathiques ( puisque a en croire Tony, il n'avait jamais approché un autre homme que lui, il leur pardonnait leur familiarité).

Mais un futur plus qu'immédiat, il allait falloir décider de ce qu'il allait se passer entre eux.

Jethro ne pensait pas à une liaison brève.

A dire vrai, avant ce matin, il ne pensait pas à une liaison du tout. Mais avec Tony, il était plus que prêt à reconsidérer la question.

Ceci dit pas brièvement.

Sur du long terme.

Après tout il n'était homme qu'à s'engager sur du long terme. Ses trois mariages étaient là pour en témoigner.

Restait à avoir l'avis de Tony sur la question.

"Jethro?

La voix était basse, peu assurée. A mille lieux du Tony habituel. Si Gibbs ne l'avait si bien connu, il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait une trace de peur dans cette voix.

Dans ce mot qui ne lui avait jamais tant plu qu'à cet instant.

"Mmmm? Le mot n'était pas un mot, mais l'intonation était là. Amusée. Rassurante. Apaisante.

Une main caresse le dos bronzé, détendant les muscles noués. Le jeune homme s'abandonne, les questions peuvent attendre un peu. Il relève la tête et plonge dans le regard bleu porcelaine, les rides autour des yeux, un air heureux. Si peu habituel dans ce visage là.

"Va falloir se lever Tony, on a des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Notamment faire un saut au supermarché le plus proche, nous manquons de produits de première nécessité.

"Comme quoi? Eut l'imprudence de demander Tony.

"Comme des capotes et du lubrifiant par exemple... J'ai pas ça en rayon. Et puis à mon avis on devrait en avoir besoin à un moment où à un autre ce week end... Expliqua Jethro sans émotion apparente.

Se délectant du rouge qui envahit les joues de Tony, et du gémissement qu'il ne put réprimer en enfouissant la tête dans les oreillers.

"Quoique... Je ne sais pas si on est tout à fait prêts à aller jusque là... Dit Gibbs doucement.

"Mmnnmnnnn Marmonna le jeune homme, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller.

Un sourcil moqueur se leva et la main de Jethro vint se perdre dans les cheveux bruns.

"Tu disais quoi?

Avec un petit rire, Tony leva la tête et en plantant son regard dans celui de Gibbs lui dit:

"Y a pas de dates de péremption sur ces trucs là, mieux vaut avoir tout sous la main au cas ou? Non?

Le rire de Gibbs résonna dans la chambre et il se tourna vers Tony et l'attira contre lui.

Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire éclairait son visage. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et l'agent du Ncis en profita pour l'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche.

"Je crois que je vais m'habituer à ce genre de truc venant de ta part.

"Tu préfères ça, à mes coup sur la tête?

"J'ai vraiment besoin de choisir? Répondit Tony en initiant le baiser cette fois.

Sa bouche dévorait celle de Jethro, il mordillait ses lèvres, puis revenait à la charge et laissait sa langue envahir la bouche complaisamment offerte. Suçotant la langue de Gibbs, lui faisant l'amour d'une certaine façon. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, et il prenait son temps pour découvrir le corps musclé de l'homme contre lui.

Leur première étreinte pour aussi passionnée qu'elle avait été, ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de se découvrir. Et Tony appréciait ce qu'il faisait.

Explorant légèrement le torse à peine velu, décidant que des poils grisonnants c'était le comble du sexy...

Effleurant pour la première fois la pointe d'un sein.

Jethro retint son souffle en arquant à peine son dos, sa poitrine allant à la rencontre de la main qui venait de lui faire découvrir une nouvelle partie de son anatomie.

"Ca va? Murmura Tony sans cesser ses caresses. Remplaçant sa main par sa bouche, sans même y penser.

Le grondement, couplé à un mouvement nettement moins imperceptible de l'ex marine, vint rassurer Tony quand à la qualité de ses ministrations.

"Haaaaaaa... To...To...Tony... arrête! Parvint à chuchoter Gibbs en caressant doucement le dos de son amoureux.

Magnanime, le jeune homme releva la tête.

"T'es sûr de toi?

Jethro secoua la tête lentement.

"Non. Mais je ne suis plus tout jeune moi... Je ne suis pas opérationnel sur demande. Je... J'ai besoin de plus de temps... Je suis désolé...

Tony fronça les sourcils légèrement et remonta vers le visage de l'homme allongé, il plongea son regard dans le sien et fut troublé d'y lire une peur certaine.

"Et alors? C'est pas d'un jeune homme dont j'ai envie... C'est de toi. Et maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais sûrement pas te lâcher. Et puis, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans un couple. Enfin pas que le sexe! Ajoutât-il en riant.

"Couple? Dit Jethro d'une voix hésitante.

"Couple. Affirma Tony. Je pensait que pour toi c'était évident. Je ne suis pas ici avec toi pour passer le temps un samedi de congé.

Il se recula un peu et s'assit dans le lit, se couvrant du drap de lin. Il fixait Gibbs, conscient que c'était une conversation qui si elle n'était pas forcement opportune à cet instant là, était indispensable.

"Couple ça me va... Répondit Gibbs avec un sourire en se redressant et en attirant Tony sur lui. Même, et tu le sais, j'ai pas un taux de réussite extraordinaire en ce qui concerne les couples.

"Normal. Grogna Tony en l'embrasant de nouveau, tu ne m'avais pas rencontré...

"Quelle prétention!

"Non réaliste, c'est moi que tu attendais. Beau, charmeur, excellent amant ( bon ok ça on a pas encore testé), pas jaloux du boulot et fidèle comme pas un. La perfection faite homme pour toi.

A l'énumération de toutes ces qualité Gibbs avait commencé à rire de nouveau, de ce rire que personne ne connaissait. Enfin, peu de personnes et que Ducky et Abby mis à part, plus aucune d'entre elles ne partageait encore sa vie.

Il fit basculer Tony et s'assit sur ses hanches, le clouant sur le lit en croisant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, se pencha et mordilla sa lèvre supérieure. Lui arrachant un gémissement.

"Et excellent cuisinier, tu avais oublié de le mentionner, et patient... et modeste... Ajoutâ-t-il en l'embrassant entre deux paroles.

"Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié... Haleta Tony.

"T'as beau parler, je te ferais remarquer que t'es pas en meilleur état que moi... Pas opérationnel sur demande toi non plus? Marmonna Jethro en mordillant la lèvre supérieure de Tony.

"J'me fais vieux ça doit être ça...

"Vieux?

"Mimétisme... Se moqua le jeune homme en caressant le dos de Gibbs.

"Tu te fous de moi? Grogna l'ex marine.

"A peine!

"Alors debout! Flemmard... Ordonna-t-il en se levant et en tirant Tony par le poignet.

Sans rechigner DiNozzo suivit le mouvement et enfila un boxer et un jean's. Il passait un tee shirt quand les mains de Gibbs se posèrent sur ses hanches.

"T'es indécent, tu sais ça? lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

"Moi? Et pourtant je ne fais que m'habiller, répondit Tony avec un clin d'oeil. Imagine quand je me déshabille...

"Tony...

"Ok. Si on continue comme ça, on aura jamais les produits de première urgence. Je sais. Conclut le jeune homme avec une grimace.

"TONY! Gronda Jethro en roulant des yeux.

"T'es pas prêt toi. Alors enfile quelque chose.

Avec un soupir de défaite, Gibbs se rendit aux ordres de Tony et enfila son jean's fatigué et un simple polo blanc. Il glissa ses pieds dans de vieilles chaussures bateau et croisa le regard appréciateur de Tony sur lui.

"Torride... T'es certain qu'on a besoin de sortir? Murmura le jeune agent en reprenant ses esprits.

"Certain. Allez viens.

Une fois sur le parking devant la maison, il lui lança les clefs de sa voiture et grimpa tranquillement côté passager, laissant un Tony immobile et stupéfait à côté de la portière conducteur.

"Tony? Aujourd'hui...

"Ok, Boss... T'es certain que tu veux que je conduise?

"On est pas pressés...

Avec un sourire heureux, Tony monta à son tour dans la voiture et démarra.

Il faisait beau, et ce samedi s'annonçait particulièrement agréable.

Le week end entier, semblait prometteur en fait.

* * *

Bisousmouchous 

Ben vi, j'ai un poil de retard... M'en voulez pas?

Si?

Heu...


	7. Nouvelle cuisine Intense Stupéfaction

**DISCLAIMER:** Ils ne sont évidement pas à moi , ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et à la chaine qui diffuse leurs aventures...

**Rating M:** Si si si, enfin... peut être.

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Merci de continuer à suivre ces aventures là...

PS: Je m'améliore pas avec les titres moi...Pfff

* * *

_Nouvelle Cuisine Intense Stupéfaction..._

Gibbs indiqua à Tony la direction d'un centre commercial suffisement grand pour jouir d'un certain anonyma.

Certaines des courses qu'ils avaient à faire étant de nature à éveiller la curiosité des commerçants habituels de Jethro...

Le mall était immense, ils trouvèrent un supermarché à l'intérieur, et le premier arrêt fut au rayon hygiène, ils cherchèrent chacun de leur côté, préservatifs et lubrifiant.

Gibbs contemplait le rayon, un poil effaré devant autant de qualité de lubrifiant, il avait pensé obscurément qu'il devait y avoir deux ou trois marques différentes et là il se trouvait confronté à deux où trois rayonnages pleins.

Il y en avait de toutes sorte, et à son intense stupéfaction, des aromatisés... comme si ça se mangeait ce truc là... Superglissants, épais, fluides, hot... Comment ça hot? On faisait quoi avec du lube hot?

Au final, aucun pour débutant, mais à tout hasard, prendre le plus cher ne serait pas une erreur. Enfin. Il espérait.

Il prit un flacon et chercha Tony qui revenait vers lui avec un sourire carnassier, il vit le flacon de lube dans le fond du panier, il posa à côté une boite de préservatifs, prit le flacon et en lut les indications soigneusement. Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le rayon et un regard à Jethro qui était un peu embarrassé.

"Quoi?

"T'as pris celui là pourquoi? demanda-t-il doucement;

"Au hasard. Pourquoi?

"Le meilleur c'est celui ci, et j'aime bien celui là aussi, lui dit Tony en prenant d'autres tubes sur les étagères et en reposant le premier flacon choisi.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils à son tour.

"Je croyais que... Commença-t-il, avant de se mordre la langue, pas la peine de dire une connerie.

"Jethro... Murmura Tony malicieusement, Je tiens à te faire remarquer que le lube, ça a aussi ses avantages avec les demoiselles. Remarque, au vu de ton histoire amoureuse, je suis certain que tu n'as pas péché par débordement d'imagination...

"Tony! Gronda Jethro en roulant des yeux...

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et se pencha à l'oreille de l'ex marine, lui décrivant précisément l'usage qu'il faisait de ce type de produit avec ses anciennes petites amies...

C'est en plaisantant qu'ils poursuivirent leurs emplettes, choisissant des céréales pour le petit déjeuner de Tony, son café préféré, quelques légumes et de quoi cuisiner.

Quoiqu'en pensaient ses collègues, Tony était parfaitement capable de vivre autrement qu'en commandant systématiquement des plats à emporter, quand le Ncis lui en laissait le temps et ne le rappelait pas de façon indue, il cuisinait le week end, préparant parfois des plats qu'il congelait afin d'avoir de l'avance.

Il aimait bien manger ses concoctions, même si parfois, l'imagination italienne, au service de la cuisine, ne donnait pas que résultats cohérents.

Mangeables, oui. Mais étranges. Pour preuve, les spaghettis au chocolat et à la sauce tomate et saucisses piquantes.

Là, il faut l'avouer, il dépassait l'étrange...

Mais il avait bien ri en racontant la recette à Jack par Messenger interposé ce soir là... Et n'avait pas prévu d'en remanger de sitôt, il faut en convenir.

Il mangèrent dans le mall, chacun prit son poison préféré et Tony s'attabla devant un plat de Lasagnes face aux sushis de Gibbs.

"Comment tu fais? Marmonna-t-il en désignant les trucs bizarres dans l'assiette de Jethro.

"Comment je fais quoi?

"Comment tu fais pour avaler ces trucs là? Du poisson cru... C'est pas naturel... Affirma le jeune Italien en riant.

"Tiens... Goûtes... Proposa Gibbs en trempant à peine un des sushis au thon rouge dans une sauce verte. Attention... Ca dégage...

"Pas moyen Gibbs...

Jethro le fixa en souriant.

"Fais moi confiance Tony... C'est pas plus bizarre que... Il s'interrompit en rougissant un peu.

Tony s'étrangla avec un morceau de ses lasagnes et éclata de rire en se disant qu'il avait bien compris ce que Gibbs n'avait pas dit...

"D'accord... Fais moi goûter ton truc... Enfin... Le poisson... Pour le reste...

"Ouais... On attendra d'être rentrés! Ajouta Jethro en riant lui aussi.

Le sushi n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement, le wasabi eut l'effet attendu sur Tony, il manqua s'étrangler de nouveau et se mit à pleurer...

"Je t'avais prévenu...

"Ca tue ce truc! Mais je reconnais... C'est pas si mauvais...

En voyant la petite grimace de Gibbs, il rectifia:

"Non, j'avoue, c'est même bon...

Avec un sourire, Jethro prit une autre bouchée adroitement entre ses baguettes, une crevette cette fois, il la trempa dans une sauce différente et attendit un instant...

"Il faut que tu manges celle ci. Tu vois, les sushis se cuisinent en nombre pair. Question de correction. Le mot japonais pour un, est le même que pour "tuer". Et celui pour trois, correspond à suicide... C'est incorrect pour la sensibilité Japonnaise, donc, on les cuisines toujours par deux et on les mange de même...

"J'avais bien dit que c'était bizarre ce truc... Marmonna Tony en secouant la tête, il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche et attendit que Jethro le nourrisse.

La confiance du jeune homme le touchait d'un coup.

Il déposa la crevette dans sa bouche et le regarda manger.

La saveur n'était pas brûlante cette fois, même un peu sucrée au contraire. Jethro aimait ce mélange de saveurs.

Le poisson cru et la sauce douce.

Il aimait... Il aimait regarder Tony manger.

Il se disait qu'il avait perdu deux années à ne pas le regarder vivre, qu'il était d'une beauté rare.

D'une élégance impossible.

Eut-il été européen, réellement européen, il l'aurait bien vu descendant d'une certaine aristocratie.

On ne pouvait pas être d'une telle beauté et n'être que le fils d'un immigré Italien alcoolique.

"Jet?

"Jet?

"C'est plus sympa que Jethro et moins imposant que Gibbs... Dit Tony en souriant. Sauf si ça te déranges...

"Non... Non... Si tu veux...

"Moi je veux... J'ai envie de t'avoir à moi. Et c'est un début...

Les baguettes tremblèrent un peu entre les doigts de l'ex marine. Tony eut la correction de rougir légèrement.

Il était un peu rapide dans ses actions peut-être. Il ne pouvait être certain que son patron soit complètement sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui.

Il l'espérait fortement, mais...

"Tony... Arrêtes de te faire du mouron, j'ai la ferme intention de continuer ce que nous avons commencé, je ne serais jamais venu avec toi pour acheter... heu... ce que nous avons acheté, si je n'avais pas eut envie de continuer avec toi. Gronda Jethro à mi-voix. Posant ses baguettes pour poser sa main sur celle du jeune agent.

"C'est plus fort que moi Jet, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit aussi simple toi et moi... Jusqu'à hier, je croyais que j'étais amoureux sans espoir de retour et là... Brusquement, tout ce dont je rêvais m'est offert, sur un plat d'argent en plus. Dit Tony lentement en baissant le regard. Je n'y crois pas encore. Nous travaillons ensemble, nous... j'habite chez toi... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Sinon, que je n'y crois pas encore...

"Tony... Souffla Gibbs doucement, rien n'est simple, mais rien n'a besoin d'être compliqué non plus. J'ai envie que tu restes chez moi le plus longtemps possible... Que tu n'en repartes pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous habituer l'un à l'autre...

"C'est ça qui me dérange Jet... Il nous faudrait peut être commencer par le début...

Gibbs eut un sourire amusé.

"Tu veux que je te dragues? Fleurs et tout le tralala?

Tony éclata de rire en relevant la tête. Son regard s'éclaira.

"Fleurs et tout le tralala? T'en as fait autant pour tes ex femmes?

"Parles pas de choses qui fâchent Tony, elles n'ont été que des accidents. Toi. C'est pas pareil... Et si tu en as envie, je ferais ce qu'il faut...

"Opération séduction?

"Ma foi...

"Si tu y tiens...

Tony baissa les yeux, sa main toujours sous celle de Jethro, les doigts intimement mêlés...

"Non. Finalement... Moi... J'y tiens... Souffla-t-il doucement. Dragues moi Jethro. Fais moi me sentir important.

"Alors d'accord... Monsieur Anthony Dinozzo, voulez vous me faire l'honneur de bien vouloir sortir avec moi? Ce soir. Dans la cinquième ouest, chez Mario...

Tony rougit devant l'air décidé de son ami, il était heureux pourtant de voir que Jethro avait accepté son challenge. Et il se dit que finalement, l'idée était loin d'être si stupide.

Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça.

Il n'avait glané ses informations que petit à petit au cours du temps, paroles échappées lors de mission dangereuses, de sordides affaires.

Demi confidences saisies au vol. Il n'avait jamais osé faire sa propre enquête. Sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Le peu qu'il savait le faisait déjà salement fantasmer.

"Ca veut dire que durant l'opération séduction nous ne coucherons pas ensemble? Il nous faut attendre de mieux nous connaître avant d'en arriver là? Non? demanda Tony avec un sourire.

"Mmmm... Marmonna Jethro en secouant la tête, mais en souriant lui aussi. Ca non, de toutes façons, c'est un peu tard pour ça... On a commencé à l'envers. Alors, je vote pour continuer...

Tony éclata de rire et porta la main de Jethro à sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.

"D'accord! Pour ça, on va continuer... Enfin... Si on y arrive...

"DiNozzo... Gronda Gibbs en se levant.

Il ne dégagea pas sa main et entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite.

Et ils commencèrent comme ça, faisant connaissance lentement, Tony habitait toujours chez Gibbs et l'état de son appartement dont il se plaignait encore par moment lui fournissait une couverture plus que solide.

DiNozzo hésitait quand aux réactions de ses collègues et amis, Cait, au delà de leurs blagues d'ados attardés n'était peut être pas si ouverte d'esprit que ça.

Education catholique et tout et tout.

Il se souvenait au cours d'un interrogatoire de Gibbs, alors qu'ils écoutaient derrière la vitre sans tain, la question qu'elle avait enfin osé lui poser après ce temps passé ensemble:

_"Mais... Tu... Enfin, tu me trouve séduisante? Avait elle demandé d'une voix incertaine._

_"Oui. Avait il dit avec honnêteté._

_"Mais... Alors... Pourquoi... Et elle avait haussé les épaules, n'osant terminer sa question, sachant qu'elle pourrait les mettre tous deux dans une drôle de situation._

_"Je te connais trop. Avait il soufflé doucement, le plus gentiment possible pour enlever à ses mots ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir de blessant. Comme ma soeur. Avait il pensé, sans oser le dire à voix haute. Et puis, je suis plus attiré par quelqu'un d'autre._

_"Oh... Je vois._

_Mais elle n'avait pas semblé vexée. Au contraire._

Mais...

Mais accepterai-t-elle? Et Abby? Et McGee?

* * *

Comment ça y a pas de lemon, ni rien d'acide du tout d'ailleurs? Vous ne venez pas que pour ça quand même... Si? Ohhh... 

Bisoumouchous

Sandy.


	8. Ne pas Courtiser d'Italien Sexy

**Disclaimer **: Tony et Jethro ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sains et saufs...

**Rating M,** on ne va pas changer une équipe qui gagne, Si? Quoi que moyennement justifié dans ce chap...

_Le sel de ma vie._

Mes gentilles revieweuses non inscrites sur le site, j'ai un retard énorme dans les RAR, mais j'ai adoré dans l'ensemble et dans le détail toutes vos rev et tous vos encouragements, alors,un merci collectif en attendant de faire les individuels.

Bisousmouchous

* * *

_**Ne pas Courtiser d'Italien Sexy...**_

L'opération séduction se déroula suivant un schéma classique, le premier rendez-vous chez Mario, fut couronné de succès.

Jethro avait incité Tony à passer chez lui afin de récupérer la majeure partie de sa garde robe, ainsi que les quelques éléments indispensables à l'équilibre du jeune homme: son écran plat, son lecteur de DVD et sa collection de films.

Le tout avait représenté quelques aller et retours entre l'appartement et la maison de Jethro, mais ils y passèrent le reste de la journée, s'interrompants parfois pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas et s'embrasser comme des adolescents.

A bouche que veux tu. Dans la cuisine. Dans l'escalier. Au détour d'un couloir.

Manquant se faire surprendre par Madame Carmichael, une des voisines de Tony. Etrangement, un des rares dragons à avoir résisté à son charme. Elle se contenta de râler en italien en passant devant eux. Gibbs avait encore une main dans la poche arrière du jeans de son agent et se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial.

"Elle peut pas m'encadrer... Chuchota Tony en clignant de l'oeil.  
"Tant mieux. J'aurais pas à la provoquer en duel!

Tony éclata de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière, se donnant en spectacle, sincèrement amusé par l'instinct protecteur et jaloux de Gibbs.

"C'est une vieille dame, Gibbs! On ne provoque pas les vieilles dames en duel... On les charmes, ou on les empoisonnes, mais on ne se bat pas en duel avec! Parvint à dire Tony entre deux rires.  
"J'innove. Pas grave... Gronda Jethro en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'attirant vers lui, prenant encore une fois sa bouche délectable.  
"Mmmmm... Continues à innover comme ça... Ca me va...

Le déménagement terminé, ils avaient passé la fin de l 'après midi à buller sur le canapé, sans autre nécessité que cette proximité. Cette nouveauté. Cette sensation de liberté soudaine. Avoir envie d'un baiser et le voler. Pourquoi pas?

Les deux hommes ne s'attendaient pas à trouver dans l'autre, au delà de tout ce qu'il projetait, un tel besoin de tendresse et de câlins.

Du contact de leurs mains, de leur doigts.  
Baisers papillons à chaque occasion.  
Amoureux comme des adolescents. Comme un premier flirt.  
Ce qui était un peu le cas puisque première histoire masculine dans leur cas.

Le détail qu'il leur faudrait aborder à un moment où à un autre, était celui de la relation plus physique.  
L'achat des produits nécessaires n'avaient pas pas été un déclic en soi, leurs envies étaient palpables mais le courage leur manquait singulièrement.

Bien que Jethro soit un Alpha de la plus belle espèce, il éprouvait une sorte de timidité qui le surprenait. Imaginer Tony soumis à lui, le mettait dans un état incroyable, mais préciser les pensées... Le faisait presque rougir.

Mais bon, ils en étaient à la phase de séduction, le reste viendrait tout seul.

Enfin chacun dans son coin ils l'espéraient.

Tony s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se prépara pour le rendez vous qu'il avait avec Jethro. Il hésitait quand à sa tenue, mais opta pour une simplicité coûteuse. Une chemise blanche en soie sauvage, un simple jean noir.  
Rien de plus pour le rendre positivement irrésistible. Il se passa un peu de gel, hérissant et décoiffant artistiquement ses cheveux.

Il vit l'éclair de surprise dans le regard de Jethro quand il le croisa.

"Rendez vous chez Mario?  
"Dans une demie heure.

Tony se pencha et piqua un petit baiser dans le cou de son amant.

"Il me tarde d'y être.  
"Et moi donc... Gronda l'ex-marine en regardant Tony s'éloigner dans le couloir.

La douche ne servit pas que le côté hygiène corporelle, Jethro avait senti une chaleur se loger au creux de son estomac et il avait constaté que même à son âge vénérable, son corps réagissait encore à la moindre stimulation visuelle. Son érection en était la preuve flagrante.  
Il hésita à se donner du plaisir, il avait envie de rester dans cet état d'envie non satisfaite, les nerfs à fleur de peau, le désir brûlant sous son calme apparent.

"Complètement cinglé, Leroy Jethro Gibbs de ton petit nom... Se dit il en se savonnant, évitant soigneusement son sexe tendu. Jouant avec le petit pincement que ça provoquait au niveau du coeur.

Il se sécha et plongea dans sa garde robe avec inquiétude.  
Il avait des vêtements, soit. Mais entre les trucs pour bosser sur le bateau et les polos et vestes qu'il affectionnait pour travailler. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de vraiment portable pour un rendez vous galant.  
Avec une gravure de mode comme Tony était il besoin de le préciser?

_"De mode, de mode... Ouais, soit honnête avec toi même et dis plutôt avec un modèle de porno chic. Mannequin. C'est ça. Pas que porno, d'ailleurs... Et merdeuhhhh, je vais avoir l'air malin, j'ai déjà rien à me foutre et en plus je bande comme un collégien! Mais je suis con... Pensa Jethro en secouant la tête devant son armoire._

En désespoir de cause, il enfila une chemise noire et un pantalon à pinces, assorti. En se regardant dans le miroir, il fut assez satisfait de ce qu'il vit...  
Pas mal du tout le vieux marine. Assez sexy même.  
L'heure avançait et il se décida à partir, il avait une petite course à faire avant de retrouver Tony.

En entrant chez Mario, il ressentit un pincement au coeur à l'idée d'être là pour un rendez vous avec un de ses collègues. Mâle. Ledit collègue.

Il suivit le serveur qui l'accompagna jusqu'à une petite table discrètement dressée dans un coin. La vue de Tony lui coupa le souffle, le jeune homme était installé, jambes allongées, bien carré dans son siège, le regard dans le vide, le visage posé sur sa main.

Innocemment indécent.

Le serveur lui lança un regard et il se décida à lui emboîter le pas. Le regard de Tony sur lui le fit frissonner de plaisir et il se demanda si ce rendez vous était une bonne idée, il avait peur de ne pouvoir se retenir et de plaquer le jeune sur la table afin de lui faire subir les derniers outrages...

_"Derniers outrages... Ben tiens, t'as que la gueule Jethro, tu sais même pas quoi faire avec lui, alors le sauter en plein restaurant... Y a de la marge..._

"Hey...  
"Hey toi... Répondit Gibbs en se penchant et en offrant le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains à son compagnon.  
"Pour moi? S'exclama doucement Tony, surpris du geste.  
"Non crétin, c'est pour le serveur... Se moqua Gibbs en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front avant de s'asseoir face à son amoureux.

Avec un sourire amusé Tony leva les yeux au ciel et commença à défaire le papier cadeau.  
Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en dévoilant un minuscule ours en peluche, accroché à un porte clef. L'ourson tenait un coeur dans ses pattes et on lisait: 1 Jour. Ca se fête. Love.

Son regard alla de l'ourson à Gibbs, plusieurs fois. Il secoua la tête en voyant le sourire moqueur.

"C'est quoi?  
"Un porte clef, Agent DiNozzo.  
"Jay...  
"Jay?  
"Ouais. Ca sonne mieux que Jet.  
"Ok pour Jay. J'aime bien.  
"Alors c'est quoi ce porte clef de midinette?  
"Une blague d'une part. Et une raison pour toi de te dire que je suis sérieux. Très sérieux, d'autre part. Expliqua Jethro en prenant la main de Tony dans la sienne.  
"Tu tiens à ce que je m'en serve?  
"C'est à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Mais je trouvais qu'il était mignon comme tout ce petit truc. On dirait un peu McGee... Tu trouves pas?

L'éclat de rire de Tony fit tourner des têtes vers eux et Gibbs eut un sourire.

"Ok. Je vais appeler McGee le témoin de nos turpitudes... Et interdiction de rire. Parvint à dire Tony en glissant ses clefs sur l'anneau argenté.

Le lundi matin, Tony et Gibbs arrivèrent ensemble au bureau, chose qui ne fit lever aucun sourcil quand Jethro lança d'une voix forte en entrant dans le bullpen:

"Tony habite chez moi pour le moment, c'est hors de question de squatter le bureau dès que vos appartements vous lâchent, c'est compris! Et toi, fais pas le malin, puisque tu es chez moi, tu colles à mes horaires... Compris?

"Bien patron! Lancèrent les trois agents en choeur.

Tony s'attirant un regard compatissant de McGee et un nettement plus ironique de la part de Cait.

Avec un soupir il se glissa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Gibbs qui avait du mal à dissimuler un sourire narquois. Et hocha la tête.

Un petit "Ping" vint l'avertir que sa boite mail contenait des messages.

_"Sois sage et penses à moi.  
Jay._

Tony renvoya une réponse aussitôt, avec un sourire amusé.

_"Si je pense à toi, je ne pourrais pas être sage. Tu crois que le vestiaire pourrait être considéré comme une zone de câlins potentiels?  
Tony et McGee..._

_"Merci de ne pas associer le bleu à toi et moi... Le vestiaire? A voir?  
Jay._

_"Maintenant?_

"DiNozzo! Avec moi! De suite! Gronda Gibbs en se levant d'un bond après avoir quitté sa messagerie.  
"Dans tes pas, Boss... Dit Tony en se levant lui aussi.  
"Escalier! Pointa Gibbs en ouvrant la porte et en dévalant les marches.

Le rire de Tony manqua lui faire manquer une marche et il se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe de l'escalier, alors que deux bras puissants l'entouraient et stoppaient sa chute.

"Tony...  
"Te tues pas, Boss... On est même pas encore passé à l'acte... Murmura Tony à son amant.  
"Tu me rends cinglé...  
"T'es pas le seul.  
"Vestiaire?  
"Peut être pas...

Le regard de Gibbs se figea.

"Y a pas de caméras dans l'escalier. Enfin pas par ici. Expliqua Tony en le poussant contre le mur et en collant son corps contre celui de son patron.  
"Ok. Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu sais ça... Marmonna Gibbs en l'embrassant doucement.  
"Mmmm. Approuva Tony en fermant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, joues rougies, souffles courts. Et un certain désir parfaitement palpable, physiquement parlant.

"C'est pas malin.  
"Ok, tu remontes, moi je vais voir Abby, ça aura le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose, proposa Tony en caressant la joue de Gibbs.  
"Ok.

Jethro se pencha et vola un baiser au jeune homme avant qu'il ne continue à descendre les escaliers.

_"Et la règle numéro 12 Jethro? Pensa l'homme en remontant les escaliers vers les bureaux  
Au diable la règle numéro 12. Ca ne s'applique pas avec un Tony... D'abord. Ca ne s'applique pas quand on est amoureux..._

Avec un sourire inhabituel, Gibbs rentra dans le bullpen et s'assit à son bureau.

Ou l'attendait un superbe bouquet de fleurs. Il lança un regard à Cait et à McGee, qui ne lui renvoyèrent que des regards étonnés.  
Il prit une petite carte et lu les quelques mots:

_"Ces tulipes sont le premier pas timide vers une passion que je souhaite dévorante.  
T._

"Ces fleurs sont le symbole d'un déclaration d'amour caché, remarqua Cait lentement.  
"Amour caché? Patron Bégaya Tim. Votre... Heu... Votre amie rousse?  
"Pas si caché que ça... Affirma Gibbs en se renversant sur son siège, le regard au plafond et un sourire sur les lèvres. Et pas rousse McGee... Pas rousse du tout...

Il composa un sms et l'envoya.  
Le téléphone de Tony vibra sur le bureau. Il lui lança un regard amusé et se plongea dans les dossiers en attente.

Le jeune homme lui manquait déjà.

Il était dans de sales draps.  
Courtiser l'Italien, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Il l'espérait du moins.

_"Dépêches toi Tony... J'ai envie de te voir..._

* * *

Beaucoup de non sens et une sacrée sortie OOC pour Gibbs, mais bon... 

Ca ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant pour la suite.

Comment ça vous vous en doutiez?

Bisoumouchous


	9. Noirceur des Crimes provoque Inquiétude

**DISCLAIMER: **Personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra m'empêcher de rêver et de leur faire vivre des histoires hors contexte. Pas même leurs auteurs et créateurs et interprêtes... Na.

**Rating:** M? Peut être...

_**Le sel de ma vie**_:

Merci d'avoir aimé ce Jethro très Ooc ( out of character, hors caractère, pour celles qui voulaient savoir) la dernière fois, je vais essayer de le recadrer un poil... Mais avec les persos de fic, on sait ce qu'on veut faire... Jamais ce qu'on va avoir au final.

* * *

**Noirceur des Crimes, provoque Inquiétude et Spéculations...**

Tony était descendu en sifflotant jusqu'au sous sol, il rentra dans le labo d'Abby et se boucha les oreilles, la musique hurlait à fond et il se dirigea vers le poste pour le réduire au silence...

"Tony!!!!! J'adore ce morceau!!!!! S'écria la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.  
"Et moi j'adore mes oreilles, petite folle... S'excusa Tony avec un grand sourire, avant de se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser sur la joue.

La Goth le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Non pas que Tony ne l'embrassait jamais, mais là... elle sentait un truc pas ordinaire.

"Toi... T'es amoureux... Dit elle au bout d'un petit moment en penchant la tête.  
"Abby... Abbigail... Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça??? Demanda Tony, un sourire aux lèvres, mais en se promenant dans la pièce, ne laissant pas son amie le fixer dans les yeux.  
"TONY!!!!!! C'est qui??? S'exclama-t-elle en le poursuivant.  
"Qui???  
"ANTHONY DINOZZO!!!! Hurla la jeune femme en lui sautant sur le dos.  
"Abby??? T'es où??? Se moqua-t-il en tournoyant comme si elle n'était pas agrippée à lui.  
"C'est qui Tony? Dit elle doucement à son oreille... Dis moi...

Touché par l'intérêt qu'il percevait dans la voix de son amie, il la déposa à terre et lui fit face, secouant la tête.

"Je peux pas te le dire. Pas encore. Mais bientôt, je te le promets...  
"Oh... Tony... Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau, dis moi si c'est quelqu'un de bien?? Que tu es heureux avec elle?  
"Abby... Je te jure que c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est récent, mais je suis très heureux. Et je te dirais qui c'est, dans peu de temps, il faut qu'elle soit d'accord. Mais c'est quelqu'un que j'aime depuis très longtemps... Et enfin...

Le regard de Tony était devenu un peu vague et la Goth se perdit dans les orbes verts, émue de voir son ami aussi heureux. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et là, Tony ne mentait pas, il était heureux.  
Vraiment heureux. Pas comme avec ses conquêtes habituelles.

Avec un pincement au coeur, Abby se demanda qui était la chanceuse qui avait réussit à voler le coeur de son ami, elle espéra juste qu'elle l'aimerait, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre Tony, pas pour une fille quelconque.

"Tu ne seras pas déçue ma petite folle... Promit Tony en l'embrassant de nouveau avant de partir.

Il n'avait pas plus tôt franchi la porte de l'ascenseur qu'Abby se précipita sur le téléphone et appela Cait.

"Cait!!! Tony a trouvé une nouvelle petite amie!! S'exclama-t-elle.  
"Et? Abby, tu sais parfaitement que la vie amoureuse de Tony m'indiffère complètement!! Répondit la jeune femme à mi-voix, son regard braqué sur le bureau de Gibbs.

Plus précisément sur les fleurs sur le bureau de Gibbs.

"J'ai d'autres trucs sur le feu, Abby... On en parlera plus tard, OK? proposa-t-elle pour calmer son amie.  
"D'acc. A midi alors, répondit Abby d'une voix boudeuse.

Cait raccrocha précisément au moment où Tony entra dans le bullpen, et vit son regard se poser sur les fleurs et un sourire éclairer son visage.  
Puis il secoua la tête doucement et s'assit à son bureau, il eut un autre sourire en lisant le SMS qui était arrivé sur son portable et répondit dans l'instant.  
Sans le rechercher, leur relation dépassait les bornes de la maison de Jay, et l'Italien ne comprenait pas ce qui leur arrivait.

A eux deux.

Jethro était l'exact inverse de celui qu'il côtoyait depuis 4 ans.  
Le petit ours en peluche l'avait estomaqué et il n'en revenait toujours pas.  
Ni de sa facilité à lui sauter dessus, même au bureau.

Enfin... Façon de parler.

Il se demanda seulement combien de temps ça durerait, il se savait être le champion des relations amoureuses foireuses et dans ce cas précis, se posait encore des tas de questions. Sans compter les collègues... Si Abby et Ducky ne lui paraissaient pas être des obstacles insurmontables, il était plus hésitant vis à vis de Cait et du jeune agent de Norfolk qui venait plus ou moins régulièrement prêter main forte à leur équipe. Sans compter les autres collègues, ils étaient une bonne centaine à travailler dans ces bureaux et même si c'étaient des civils, il se doutait que la nouvelle d'un couple gay ne serait pas forcement bien perçue. Restait à savoir de que Jethro envisageait de son côté.

"DiNozzo!

A l'appel de son nom, Tony sursauta, il lança un regard coupable à son ordinateur qui était passé en mode veille depuis le temps qu'il le fixait sans rien faire. Et regarda dans la direction de l'appel.

"On a un cas. Voiture!  
"Bien chef!  
"Cait!

Ils se ruèrent vers l'ascenseur et se rendirent sur la scène de crime.

Deux jours d'une enquête sans surprise.  
Une nouvelle fois l'histoire sans nouveauté d'une trahison, d'une infidélité conjugale qui avait mené à un suicide.  
Un simple suicide provoqué par une honte sans fin.

Comment vivre au grand jour une histoire d'amour avec un autre homme? Le lieutenant avait préféré couper court quand sa femme lui avait annoncé qu'elle savait.  
Il avait volontairement saboté son matériel et avait sauté de la falaise.  
Cait avait rencontré l'ami d'enfance du militaire, son confident, un prêtre avec qui elle avait eu dès le premier abord, des atomes crochus et l'enquête terminée, avait été invitée au restaurant par l'homme.

Tony, lui, était rentré au Ncis en ruminant les faits et en essayant de les adapter à son propre cas.

Il ne se suiciderait pas pour protéger sa réputation ni celle de Gibbs, mais il se demandait si il avait tant envie que ça de se fourrer dans les problèmes.  
Jethro et lui, ça ne pourrait que devenir sérieux, alors?  
Alors que faire?  
Se cacher?

Démissionner afin de ne pas provoquer de crise avec les autres? Le NCIS était peut être une institution civile, il savait que les règles militaires y étaient en vigueur et le "Ne pas demander, Ne pas parler" était omniprésent dans les esprits et les relations gaies faisaient partie du lot.

"Je radote, à mon age c'est pas sérieux... Marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

Le bouquet de tulipes sur le bureau de Gibbs était toujours resplendissant, les fleurs avaient pris quelques centimètres en deux jours et leur coeur écarlate s'était ouvert.  
Le jeune homme se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui.  
Ces deux jours avaient étés épuisants, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de rentrer à la maison, se changeant sur les fonds secrets que Tony gardait au bureau, sous vêtements, tee shirts et même pantalons...

Il caressa du bout des doigts les corolles écarlates, les fleurs frémirent à peine sous la douceur de son mouvement.

Brusquement, il avait envie de lui.  
Une envie physique de le sentir contre lui, une envie animale de le serrer contre sa peau et de se perdre en lui.

De le laisser prendre enfin les initiatives.  
De ne plus se dérober, en se cachant devant l'inexpérience et l'incertitude.

Le souffle court et les joues rouges, Tony réalisa que son imagination le menait à des désirs d'une crudité certaine.

Gibbs en lui.

Purement et simplement.

"DiNozzo! Il est terminé ce rapport? Gronda Jethro en descendant les escaliers vers le bullpen, son regard démentant la dureté de ses mots.  
"Fait, corrigé et déposé aux archives, ainsi que ton exemplaire personnel sur ton bureau Patron, répondit Tony en regagnant son propre espace de travail pour y éteindre son ordinateur et y récupérer, sac à dos et blouson.  
"Alors, on est partis.

La porte de l'ascenseur eut à peine le temps de se refermer que Gibbs avait attiré le jeune homme contre lui et l'embrassait doucement.

"Ca va? Demanda-t-il, en cherchant le regard de Tony. Il sentait que quelque chose perturbait le jeune agent et était déterminé à en découvrir la cause.  
"Ouais, maintenant ça va aller. Répondit Tony dans un souffle en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte rassurante des bras de Jethro autours de lui.

Ils terminèrent la descente sans parler, Tony appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami, les yeux fermés, se détendant enfin.

"On y est. Tony?  
"Dans tes pas Boss... Comme toujours. Répondit le jeune homme en se redressant et en le suivant hors de la cabine étroite.

Le petit sourire de Jethro ne dévoilait pas l'immense plaisir que ces mots là lui procuraient, et de savoir que dans trois minutes, la voiture sortie du garage, ils allaient être libres de pouvoir agir comme les amants qu'ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment, était grisant. Il tendit les clefs à Tony, préférant que le jeune homme se focalise sur autre chose que sur les pensées noires qui avaient l'air de le tracasser à peine un peu plus tôt.

"Tu conduis. On est pas pressés.  
"Bien patron.  
"On est sortis du bureau Tony... Grogna doucement Jethro en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
"On est même sortis du garage et on est dans la rue... Constata Tony avec un petit sourire, je peux laisser tomber le "patron"?  
"Allez, dis moi un truc pour voir? Lança Gibbs en souriant.  
"On va à la maison Jay?  
"Yep! A la maison, avec toi... Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.  
"Otes moi un doute, il va rester quelque chose de mangeable dans le frigo?

Gibbs réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

"Je ne pense pas. On va commander un truc?  
"Ouais, mais pas de pizza, je sature... Marmonna l'italien en tournant à un feu.  
"Chinois?  
"Bof...  
"Russe?  
"Heu...Joker...  
"Mexicain?  
"Je passe...  
"Kebab?  
"Ouais, ça, j'en mange pas tous les jours, ça serait pas mal. T'as ça dans le quartier?  
"Fais moi confiance.  
"Comme toujours, Gibbs. Comme toujours.  
"Je sais Tony, je sais...

Ils se retrouvèrent une petite demie heure plus tard, attablés dans le salon de Gibbs, assis par terre en fait, les kebabs sur la table basse et une bière chacun dans la main.

"Alors? T'aimes ça? Demanda Jethro en mordant à belles dents dans son sandwich.  
"Mmm... Acquiesça Tony en faisant de même.  
"Sauce blanche avec tes frites?  
"Ouais, manges pas tout.

Les sandwiches avalés et les bières bues, ils se retrouvèrent étrangement silencieux dans le salon, ils n'avaient pas bougé et se faisaient toujours face, de part et d'autre de la table basse.

Jethro se leva lentement, son genoux craqua horriblement et il grogna, arrachant un sourire à Tony qui se leva avec la grâce insolente qu'il possédait.

"Ne ris pas. Tu y aura droit un jour, avec ton genou explosé quand tu jouais à l'université, tu vieilliras comme moi : mal... Le mit en garde Gibbs en essayant de ne pas rire tout en lançant sa tirade.  
"Je ne ris pas... Répliqua Tony en rassemblant les reliefs de leur frugal repas. Je me dis juste que tu n'es plus aussi souple que dans ta jeunesse...  
"Quoi? S'exclama Jethro en riant, tu oses me dire ça? Viens là, je vais te montrer que je suis encore d'une souplesse certaine pour mon grand âge...  
"Là... Ou là exactement? Demanda Tony en disparaissant dans la cuisine.  
"Là... Précisément. Répondit Jethro en le suivant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le fit se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa doucement au départ, puis avec plus d'intensité, mordillant les lèvres rougies.  
Tony grimaça et avec un sourire abrégea le baiser:

"Je préfère menthe fraîche comme goût, si tu veut bien, parce que agneau-bière c'est un peu moyen... Dit il en riant.  
"Ouaip. Approuva Jethro en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain.

Tony se brossa les dents pendant que l'ex-marine tournait le robinet de la douche, laissant l'eau couler afin qu'elle soit à la bonne température, il se déshabilla, posant soigneusement ses affaires dans le panier à linge, avec une brève hésitation il enleva aussi son caleçon, et resta nu dans la salle de bain, regardant Tony par miroir interposé. Le jeune homme reposa sa brosse à dent et lui prépara la sienne.

Jay se glissa sous la douche et se mit à se laver les dents, sans quitter Tony du regard, qui avait profité du strip tease involontaire. Le rouge grimpa lentement aux joues du jeune agent.

"Tu te contentes de regarder où tu me rejoins? Marmonna Jethro après avoir craché le dentifrice.  
"Mmmm... Acquiesça le jeune homme.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et frissonna légèrement en la laissant glisser de ses épaules, elle rejoignit le reste des affaires dans le panier à linge. Suivie par le jeans.

Jethro eut un sourire amusé en voyant que pas le moindre sous vêtement ne suivait le pantalon.

"Commando hein?  
"Panne de caleçons. Répondit Tony en souriant à son tour.  
"Viens là...

Tony grimpa dans la douche à son tour et leva sa tête, offrant son visage au jet d'eau tiède.  
Totalement indécent dans la simplicité de son attitude.  
Le grognement de Jethro lui fit rouvrir les yeux et son beau regard vert croisa le bleu porcelaine des yeux de son boss.

"Jay? Demanda Tony un peu décontenancé.  
"Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu fais DiNozzo? Gronda l'ex marine en tendant la main et en dessinant les muscles sur le torse qui lui faisait face.  
"Heu?? Quoi?  
"Tu m'allumes... Lui murmura Jay à l'oreille, et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça...

Tony déglutit lentement, le moment attendu et redouté était arrivé: ils allaient se découvrir autrement.  
Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, il savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté avec d'anciennes petites amies que les relations anales leur procuraient un plaisir intense, et il l'avait vérifié aussi sur pas mal de sites internet gay, cet aspect de la relation n'était pas désagréable du tout si on se montrait patient et attentif avec son partenaire.

Il se demandait juste comment ça allait se passer, Jethro serait-il dominateur? Et lui, accepterait-il de n'être que passif? Ou alors partageraient ils? Chacun son tour?

"Tony, sweetlove. Murmura Jay en continuant ses caresses, arrêtes de te creuser la tête. On verra quand on y sera...  
"Yep...

* * *

Petit à petit les zoziaux approchent du nid... 

Bisousmouchous

Sandy


	10. Nulle Certitude dans L'Intêret du Sexe

**DISCLAIMER:** Comme toujours je ne revendique que l'intrigue ( si on peut appeler ça une intrigue...) Pour les pauvres persos, sont à Bellisario and CO....

**Rating M,** c'est plus que certain cette fois ci. _

**Le sel de ma vie**: Désolée pour ce manque flagrant de compassion envers vous, chères lectrices, mais je promets de moins traîner pour la suite...

Enfin un peu de limonade... Soif?

***

Nulle Certitude dans l'Intêret du Sexe

Sans quitter Tony du regard, Jethro tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent le torse musclé de l' homme appuyé contre le carrelage de la douche. Il en profita pour l'embrasser une fois encore, ouvrant sa bouche d'une langue impatiente. Explorant lentement le corps offert d'une main adroite.

Tony sursauta quand le jet d'eau passa du: agréablement tiède; au: insupportablement froid et le cri étranglé qui s'échappa de sa bouche n'avait rien de viril. Jethro se mit à rire et ferma l'eau. Il aida le jeune homme à sortir de la douche et ils s'enveloppèrent dans les grands draps de bain qui étaient apparus dans la salle de bain quand Tony avait commencé à passer plus de temps ici que chez lui.

Le trajet, fort court, qui menait de la salle de bain à la chambre, se fit dans un agréable mélange de corps impatients. Jethro avait la sensation que Tony avait une extension de mains baladeuses, pour sa part, il se sentait apparenté à un poulpe.

Huit pattes pour le moins.

Et autant de mains et un multiple avantageux de doigts, afin de découvrir le Tony DiNozzo qui lui était offert.

Brusquement il n'y avait plus la moindre hésitation. Ni de part ni d'autre. Jay savait ou il allait et Tony n'en était que plus impatient. Le passage à l'acte ne lui semblait plus si problématique que ça.

Les mains se firent plus précises. Jay allongea le jeune homme et se pencha sur lui. Les caresses habituelles lui semblèrent une bonne entrée en matière.

La pointe d'un sein brun qui disparaissait dans la toison brune de Tony lui faisait de l'oeil.

Il le prit délicatement et le mordilla doucement. Le faisant s'ériger. Granule sensible dans ce corps offert.

Tony glissa ses mains dans la courte chevelure grise. Pas la moindre hésitation dans ce geste.

Les deux amants ne jouaient plus à celui qui en sait plus que l'autre. Ils se perdaient dans l'autre. Comme on peut se perdre quand on aime à en perdre le souffle.

Egaux. Dans le désir et dans le plaisir.

Inexpérimentés et forts de cette expérience que se découvrent tous les amants du monde quand ils passent à l'acte. Jethro se décida à explorer le dernier endroit encore vierge du corps de Tony.

Par une coïncidence plutôt heureuse, les fournitures indispensables à cette exploration étaient à portée de main, sous son oreiller. D'une main prudente. D'un doigt hésitant. Qui, quand il vit que l'inconfort le cédait à l'envie de plus, fut rejoint par un second, nettement moins hésitant.

Le naturel lui soufflant que essayer de dilater ce sanctuaire des plus secrets afin de laisser la place à l'active mesure de sa virilité ne serait pas du temps perdu.

Lorsque les soupirs de Tony passèrent en mode non-stop, Jethro se décida à introduire un doigt de plus. Même si, à son idée, c'était trop.

Le jeune homme se tordait sous ses ministrations.

De plaisir.

Uniquement.

Il gémissait le nom de Gibbs, il murmurait des mots d'encouragement dénués de sens. Pressant uniquement l'homme à venir le rejoindre dans son état de désir incommensurable.

"Jay... Viens... Je t'en prie.. Viens.

"Patience...

"Salaud...

"Tony... Si je viens maintenant, je crains de finir avant d'avoir commencé... Marmonna Jethro en couvrant le visage de l'Italien de baisers papillons.

"D'accord...

L'ex-marine essaya de penser à autre chose afin de faire redescendre la pression, peine perdue, il se sentait au bord de l'explosion et trouvait absolument nul de passer à côté de sa première fois avec son superbe amant. Tony croisa son regard et y vit le désespoir qui l'habitait, comme toujours, il parvenait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Avec une moue amusée, Tony se décida à alléger l'atmosphère en lançant d'une voix rauque:

"Dis moi patron, tu paries sur qui: Abby ou Cait?

Surpris, Jethro fronça les sourcils et regarda son amant d'un air perplexe.

"Abby ou Cait? Quel pari?

"Celle qui comprendra pour nous deux... Répondit Tony en attirant le visage de Jethro vers lui.

"Et pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant? Grogna-t-il en embrassant Tony de nouveau.

"Pour que tu penses à autre chose... Ce qui est chose faite... Par contre si tu voulais bien te concentrer sur moi maintenant, ça me ferait assez plaisir... Répondit le jeune homme en se cambrant légèrement.

"Avec plaisir...

Jethro se résolut à une solution de dernière urgence, afin de pouvoir satisfaire son amant et se satisfaire lui aussi par la même occasion, ce n'était certes pas ce dont il avait envie pour leur première fois, mais ça avait l'avantage de d'être sensiblement moins affolant que le visage extatique de Tony. Très doucement, il le fit se positionner sur le ventre, caressant encore le dos musclé et fesses fermes, reprenant ses préparations prudentes.

Il écarta les globes dorés, découvrant encore cette intimité dont il avait une envie folle. Les muscles s'étaient détendus et il se décida à envahir la place.

Avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, il commença sa pénétration.

Tony se crispa en sentant l'intrusion, il avait beau s'y attendre, et avec impatience encore, ce n'en était pas moins un peu douloureux.

Très douloureux même.

Il essaya de se détendre au maximum, quelques inspirations profondes lui firent du bien, et il enfonça ses doigts dans les draps, sentant le lin se froisser, il détacha son esprit de son corps. Essayant de visualiser le visage que pouvait avoir Jethro à cet instant précis., Et n'arrivant pas à la hauteur de l'amour qui habitait ce visage à ce moment là.

La confiance que mettait Tony en lui touchait profondément l'ex marine. Il gronda en sentant que l'explosion devenait imminente. Il n'avait même pas encore fait le moindre mouvement que déjà la fin de l'acte se profilait et se mordant les lèvres de dépit, il laissa son corps succomber aux charmes de Tony et se tendit en déversant sa semence en lui.

Le coeur de Gibbs battait la chamade, l'homme avait la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon bien plus qu'avoir tenté de faire l'amour avec son jeune amant. Un peu embarrassé, il caressa le dos musclé de Tony et se pencha légèrement pour embrasser la nuque bronzée, il se dégagea lentement, attendant la réaction que ne manquerait pas d'avoir le jeune homme.

"Hummm, marmonna Tony en enfonçant sa tête dans les draps.

Il desserra ses doigts et relâcha le tissu désormais très froissé, et très doucement, termina de s'écrouler dans le lit, comme si l'effort qu'avait fourni Jay avait déteint sur lui.

Il sentait ses joues brûler mais n'arrivait pas à se décider à se tourner vers Jethro, il expirait doucement dans les draps, essayant de reprendre son souffle, la douleur était encore plus que vive et il avait honte de se sentir soulagé que l'acte n'ait duré que si peu de temps.

Il aimait Jethro de tout son coeur. De toute son âme. Mais pas encore de tout son corps visiblement.

L'acte en lui même ne le dérangeait pas.

...

Enfin.

Il ne le croyait pas tout au moins.

Puisqu'il en rêvait depuis bien longtemps, de se soumettre aux désirs de l'ex-marine.

C'était un fantasme qui le tenait éveillé si souvent...

Et là.

Cet acte quasiment manqué le soulageait. Il avait eut tellement mal qu'il avait haï son homme à ce moment là. Il avait eu envie de hurler, ses doigts avaient tentés de s'incruster dans le lit. Son coeur battait encore à tout rompre.

Les quelques secondes de sa réflexion ne passèrent pas inaperçues de Jethro, la tension dans le corps de Tony lui fit comprendre que quelque chose s'était mal passé.

Au delà de la frustration d'avoir gâché leur "première fois".

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et l'enlaça doucement.

"Hey, toi... Désolé de n'avoir pas réussi à te faire grimper au septième ciel... Lui murmura Jay au creux de l'oreille.

"Hon Hon" Marmonna Tony en se blotissant contre Jethro.

"Tony? Ca va?

"Mmm, mmm.

Le laconisme de la réponse fit se serrer le coeur de l'ancien marine, Tony était-il tellement déçu de cette première fois loupé qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en parler?

Un bref éclair de jalousie le poignarda.

Avait-il été complètement honnête avec lui? Y avait-il eu un autre homme avant lui?

Tony était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre dans l'étreinte pourtant tendre de Gibbs. Et Jethro se sentait tenu à l'écart.

Ils étaient dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pourtant à une distance infinie brusquement.

Le silence qui les enveloppa était tout sauf confortable. Et c'est dans ce silence qu'ils glissèrent dans le sommeil, Tony d'abord, puis après des heures passées à fixer le plafond, Jethro s'endormit lui aussi.

********

Tony se réveilla le premier, et se glissa hors du lit très doucement, il étouffa un grognement en sentant certaine partie de son anatomie lui remémorer les événements de la nuit.

Pas vraiment question de partir faire le moindre jogging ce matin, il parvenait tout juste à poser un pied devant l'autre.

Une brusque bouffé de rogne contre Jack et Daniel montât soudain, rien n'était rationnel dans cet accès de colère, sauf que...

"Il aurait pu me prévenir le con! Pensa Tony en descendant lentement l'escalier, C'est nettement plus douloureux que ce que je croyais et du coup ça me coupe un peu mes envies de Marine au petit dej. Et au dej et au dîner aussi à vrai dire... J'sais pas si j'ai envie de remettre ça moi...

L'italien se chargea de faire du café et de préparer un petit déjeuner correct. Tout pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, plutôt que de penser à cet acte manqué.

Une vague notion de péché venait en plus s'y mettre et le Tony DiNozzo de base commençait à avoir honte.

Rien que de penser un quart de seconde à Jethro, le fit rougir comme un collégien et se remémorer la veille intensifia le rougissement qui passa au pivoine soutenu.

Une main se posa sur sa hanche, le faisant sursauter et Gibbs se colla contre lui.

"Salut. Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de Tony.

Lequel se figea instantanément. Hésitant encore entre envie et dégoût.

Jethro, lui, n'hésita pas et fit marche arrière. Sa main quitta la dernière la zone de sécurité de DiNozzo. Et sans un mot, il pivota et partit de la cuisine. Le bruit de ses pas nus sur le plancher indiqua à Tony que l'ex marine montait dans la chambre.

"T'es con DiNozzo! Marmonna le jeune agent entre ses dents.

Il vérifia que rien ne risquer de brûler et s'élança dans les escaliers à son tour. Il atteignait à peine le palier qu'il vit Gibbs sortir de la chambre, habillé pour sortir.

L'ex marine hésita un instant, laissant à Tony une chance de s'expliquer.

Le silence était pesant et Tony se trouvait pour une fois à court de mots.

"Je.. Je suis dé...

"Ecoute Tony, je cr...

Ils commencèrent à parler en même temps et s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Gibbs fit signe au jeune homme de parler le premier.

"Je... Jethro, je suis désolé, mais... je... Je crois pas que ça ... Tony bafouillait et les mots résonnaient faux à son oreille.

Il vit le visage de Jethro se fermer un peu plus et sans lui laisser le temps de terminer ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire, l'homme passa devant lui, évitant de le toucher et descendit les escaliers.

Dans le silence, les pas de Jethro résonnèrent dans la maison. La porte d'entrée claqua et Tony sursauta.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Egoïstement il se sentait soulagé du départ de Gibbs, d'un autre côté il lui en voulait de ne l'avoir pas laissé parler et d'être parti sans un mot.

Il resta assis un long moment, essayant de faire la part des chose.

Pour le moment une seule certitude : il avait mal au... enfin... bref et pas envie de re-éssayer. Solution?

Rentrer chez lui et laisser Jethro se calmer. Il était tout aussi évident que l'ex-marine était furax. Chose compréhensible, malgré tout.

Sauf que le chez-lui manquait de tout ce qui pouvait lui donner la moindre envie de s'y réfugier. Fuite, manque certain de tout confort habituel, plus de dvd et de grand écran. Sans compter sa garde robe qui avait émigré chez Gibbs.

C'était pas important de toutes façons. Il devait se tirer d'ici. Vite.

*****

Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou pour reposter et cette suite est pour le moins frustrante.

Désolée.

Bisoumouchous

San


	11. Fic a adopter

Annonce de l'auteur :

Désolée, mais l'inspiration n'est plus au rendez vous et j'ai abandonné le navire NCIS depuis trop longtemps pour y croire encore.

Cette fic est donc abandonnée, si quelqu'un se sent le courage de continuer, contactez moi et je ferais les papiers d'adoption.

Je vous embrasse et suis vraiment désolée de vous lâcher sur ce coup là.

Bisouxmouchous a toutes.

SAN


End file.
